The mistery behind those green eyes
by kalun.gengchul
Summary: AU. Helga encuentra un gato hermoso e inteligente, tan inteligente que veces siente como si estuviera tratando con un humano. Al mismo tiempo aparece en su escuela un chico nueva. -El chico de la jungla- Arnold Shortman. Quien extrañamente aparece y desaparece frente a la rubia... para besarla o acosarla. ¿Se estará volviendo loca?.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor:** Primeramente este fanfiction esta dedicado especialmente a mi hija Mary. La amo y adoro con mi alma y ella sabe que siempre puede coontar conmigo. En fin. La verdad es que este fanfic lo hice en unas 20 horas de trabajo. Así que espero a todos les agrade y si no pues lloro xD. Bueno. Disfruten. Queria hacerlo un one shot pero me quedo largisimo así que decidí dividirlo en 3 capitulos. En cuanto termine de corregir el resto lo subire.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este mundo Arnold se fue a vivir a San Lorenzo con sus padres, Helga nunca lo conoció en pre-escolar y definitivamente no vivió enamorada de el toda su infancia. Gerald tampoco conoció a Arnold y Phoebe no estaba en el mismo salón que Helga por o que nunca hicieron una amistad.

* * *

 **Fanfic: The mistery behind those green eyes.**

 **Capitulo 1: El misterioso gato vs el misterioso chico.**

Era otra fría y lluviosa noche. Una rubia chica caminaba por lo que a esas horas era una desierta calle. No había ni una sola alma y ni era para menos, después de todo se encontraban en vísperas de navidad. Lo más común era que todos se encontrarán disfrutando de una agradable cena familiar con champagne o vino tino, el pavo recién horneado que le había costado horas y horas de trabajo a la ama de casa. La ensalada casera que probablemente algún otro familiar traería a pesar de que a nadie les gustara o talvez en pastel de frutas que provocaba en el abuelo de la familia agruras.

Y entonces estaba ella sola caminando hacia su hogar a pesar de que no había nadie esperándola. Después de que sus padres decidieron ir a visitar a su hermana Olga a Chicago y les había importado muy poco dejarla sola en plena noche buena. Con la excusa de haber "olvidado" comprar un boleto para ella y no darle un segundo vistazo para simplemente dejarla olvidada en su gran casa de dos pisos. Agradecía el pasar de los años que la habían acostumbrado a esa indiferencia, talvez a su yo de diez años esto le hubiera roto, pero no a su yo del presente.

No era placentero saber que su familia ignoraba su existencia, pero por lo menos dolía menos que en el pasado. Una fresca briza atravesó su espalda y tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma. No debió quedarse tanto tiempo en casa de Gerald, su estúpido mejor amigo cabeza de esponja.

Rodó los ojos al recordar los lloriqueos del supuesto joven de 17 años de edad cuando le dijo que Phoebe la chica asiática de la que llevaba enamorado desde la primaria ya estaba saliendo con alguien. Recordó también el golpe que le dio en la cabezota, era su culpa por estúpido, ¿Que clase de idiota esperaba 10 años para hacer algún movimiento sobre la chica que le gustaba? Simplemente no lo entendía.

Aunque también podría influir que ella jamás se había enamorado de alguien, seguro había tenido sentimientos pasajeros por alguno que otro compañero de salón. Y tampoco es como que fuera la joven más inocente del mundo. Pero sus relaciones nunca duraban. Nunca lograba crear un vínculo con sus parejas. Y así terminaba con ellos en un corto tiempo.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el vidrio de la cafetería Slausens logrando apreciar su reflejo. Ella sabía que era más alta que las chicas promedio en general, su cabellera larga y rubia le llegaba hasta casi la cintura. Había estado pensando en cortarse el cabello pero cada que lo mencionaba se encontraba con un discurso de diez paginas de Rhonda acerca de "cómo arruinaría su hermoso e increible cabello". Entonces apareció su busto, se sonrojo al recordar cómo en un principio se sintió avergonzada del tamaño de sus senos y lograba ocultarlos -O eso esperaba ella- usando chamarras flojas o sudaderas realmente amplias.

No le gustaba el cambio de aires que tuvo de la secundaria a la preparatoria o más bien no se lo esperaba. Después de todo solía ser la chica abusona del salón con la que nadie se metía. No tenía amistades ni tampoco amores. Ella era simplemente Helga G Pataki la abusona de la primaria. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a llevarse bien con Geraldo, si bien se conocían desde toda la infancia nunca habían cruzado palabras realmente. ¿Para que? Si el era otro chico común.

¿Como se acercaron? Ni ella estaba segura, si no mal recordaba tuvieron que hacer un experimento juntos en 7mo grado y cuidar de un huevo. Al inicio comenzaron a discutir y Gerald perdió el huevo, lo encontraron después de buscar horas y lograron arreglar diferencias tras de ello. Después fue mucho más fácil, no fue dificil para el moreno darse cuenta que Helga en realidad no era tan mala y era incluso hasta divertida.

Poco a poco fueron cayendo las murallas de ambos y lograron llevarse bien hasta el punto que el le confesó su secreto amor platónico por la chica asiática del salón de al lado. Siempre le animo a que le hablará e incluso ella misma se acercó a la pelinegra para conseguir su teléfono o informarse si salía con alguien. Soltó una carcajada en medio de su recuerdo. Eso la había llevado a una situación un poco incomoda y peculiar. La chica Phoebe había concluido que ella HELGA G PATAKI tenía un crush con ella, recordó como los colores de la chica se le subieron al rostro cuando soltó la misma risotada frente a ella al escuchar tal declaración. Había sido muy entretenido tenía que admitirlo.

* * *

.

.

.

Un fuerte sonido de algo rompiéndose llamo su atención, era una calle muy segura pero para asegurarse saco su teaser del bolsillo derecho y lo sostuvo con una mano, dando miradas alrededor de ella para asegurarse de seguir sola. Volvió a escuchar el ruido extraño y se dirigió hacia el oscuro callejón donde podía escuchar un quejido. Se acercó con más cautela y entonces pudo distinguir mejor el sonido, no era un quejido exactamente era una mezcla entre eso y un maullido. Utilizó la luz que contenía su teaser y pudo comprobar el desolado pasadizo con sólo un pequeño ser herido en el suelo.

Un hermoso, afelpado y adulto minino que se encontraba recostado en el suelo lamiendo su lastimada pata, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de la presencia del ser extraño y le dirigió una mirada afilada y un gruñido.

Helga retrocedió un poco, no quería ocasionar una mala impresión en el pobre animal y terminar lastimada por él. A su pesar se sentía angustiada por el pobre animal y no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí. ¿Pero cómo hacer que confiara en ella?. Decidió que por el momento apagaría la luz y así lo hizo. Se acerco cautelosamente al minino y extendiendo su mano le llamaba de forma cautelosa.

"Vamos gato sé amable sólo quiero ayudarte" ¿Que esperaban que le dijera hermoso y precioso gatito?, ni soñarlo. "Bien, si quieres morir aquí por una sepsis o siendo alimento de las ratas bien por mi" comentó levantándose enojada al ver que el gato no cooperaba. Pero tras unos segundos su poca moral parecía volver a ella.

"Anda prometo no hacerte daño. Me llamo Helga" ¿Estaba estupida? ¡Se estaba presentando con un condenado GATO!. Definitivamente algo debía estar mal en su cabeza. A pesar de ello parecía que eso había funcionado ya que el animal había dejado de gruñir y se acercaba a ella con cuidado, olfateando la mano que le extendía.

"Tu pata está muy herida, tengo que curarte o si no podrías morir. Así que sé un buen gatito y ven aquí" Y finalmente el gato se acomodo en sus pies permitiéndole tomarlo con libertad. Satisfecha lo tomó y regresó a casa con el.

Se adentro a su solitario hogar y prendiendo las luces del pasillo dejó al animal en la sala.

"Tenemos suerte que el idiota de Bob no se encuentre en casa. ¿Sabes?. Odia a los animales. Aunque bueno no es como ellos se sientan diferente con él" El hermoso gato la miraba con ojos bien abiertos, como si estuviera escuchándola atentamente.

Se acuclillo frente a el y comenzó a explicarle el por que no tenía en casa nada para ofrecerle. "Iré por un frasco de leche. Me han dicho que no es lo que deben de comer los gatos exactamente pero por ahora no tengo otra cosa, lo siento. Miriam dejo el mandado sobre el carro y condujo desparramando todo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial." Resoplo "No es de sorprenderse que le quitaran por segunda vez la licencia de conducir. Esa mujer es un peligro al volante."

* * *

Se fue por unos minutos por lo que el gato intuía sería la cocina, el adorable minino apreció el lugar en donde estaba. Una mirada a la sala enorme de muebles imitación de piel de color blanco, una mesita de madera acomodada simétricamente en la sala. Un enorme cuadro de un paisaje de américa del sur. Y a su derecha habían varios portarretratos.

Observó la primera foto eran dos mujeres y un hombre, la siguiente era una foto donde estaban los mismos sujetos que en la otra pero con la chica llamada Helga aunque en una parte muy lejana de la foto, casi como si fuera ajena a ella. La ultima foto sin embargo era de la rubia con un joven moreno que la abrazaba por el hombro y hacía una seña con la mano en forma de paz. Si pudiera decirse que el gato hacía señas extrañas podría pensarse que le lanzaba una mirada asesina al joven. Con la garra derecha empujó la foto provocando que callera al suelo.

"¡Hey!" escucho que le llamaban y se retiró como si fuera culpable. "Si vas a tirar algo, por lo menos que sean los trofeos de Olga." Tomó la foto del suelo y en su lugar depósito el tazón de leche. "¿Como llego esto aquí?" Pregunto aunque no esperando respuesta obviamente. "Agh le he dicho a Olga que no mueva mis cosas."

Esta vez tomando protectoramente la foto y dejándola en la mesa para regresar nuevamente con su invitado.

Los ojos brillantes la seguían apreciando con curiosidad. Extendió su mano y le dió una pequeña caricia, suave y cuidadosa, sus manos frías pasando por el calido y afelpado pelaje del gato. Finalmente pudo apreciarlo bien ahora que tenía la ayuda de la luz, su pelaje era de un color blanco con manchas amarillas y negras, y una pequeña mancha naranja en el ojo derecho. Sus ojos de color verde esmeralda que seguían apreciandola como si fuera ella un ser divino.

"Que extraño color de ojos tienes" Comentó. No era un color que hubiera apreciado en ningun otro gato antes. Normalmente el verde era mucho más claro y brillante. Pero los ojos de este gato eran verde obscuros casi como si fueran de un … "Que tonterías. Definitivamente tengo que hablarle a la doctora Bliss. Primero habló con un gato y después tengo estas ideas"

El gato termino de tomar la leche y le dirigió una mirada. "Si claro como si tus ojos fueran de un humano" murmuro, el minimo pareció reaccionar ante ese comentario y corrió hasta ella para recargarse en su regazo. "Bueno, bueno ¿Quien se pone cariñoso ahora bola con patas?. ¿Que acaso quieres dormir conmigo?" comentó divertida y por un momento podría jurar que el gato se había tensado.

"Vamos, arriba te limpiare esa pata" Y sin más lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevo arriba. Tenía suerte de tener algo en el botiquín, normalmente no habia nada en casa.

"Tengo Microdacyn pero no se si sea bueno usarlo en animales" Comentó sacando el pequeño frasco. Dudando unos segundos lo volvió a guardar. "Creo que mejor te lavare con jabón y agua. Ven bola de pelos y más te vale que no me arañes o te arrancare las uñas" Y así terminó de limpiar la herida y envolverla con una venda. No había sido muy dificil, la herida no era tan grande como pensaba, algunas veces era más el sangrado que la herida en realidad. Sonrió complacida al ver que el animal caminaba ya con mayor comodidad.

"¿Te gusto esto verdad?" preguntó enseñándole la botlela de lidocaina. "Es mágica" Comentó soltando una risita. "Ah...soy una idiota. Aqui estoy en visperas de navidad teniendo un monólogo con una bola de patas apestosa" Por un momento juraría que si las miradas pudieran matar, la de ese extraño gato lo habría hecho.

"Sólo bromeo. ¿Sabes?"Entonces escucho el sonido de su celular y se levantó a buscarlo, ignorando que era seguida por el animal.

El felpudo amigo se acercó a la cama y de un salto se acomodó en el regazo de la rubia que hablaba desanimadamente con la persona al otro lado de la línea."Estoy bien cara de mono. Sisi saludame a tus padres. No, no podía quedarme más tiempo y lo sabes. Ya me impuse demasiado. No, no sería diferente si fueras una niña. Es incomodo que esté en tu casa en navidad cuando no pertenesco a tu , no estoy siendo dramática, tu eres una niña. Vale nos vemos mañana" terminó al fin la llamada.

"Algunas veces creo que estaba mejor sola. No sé quién se comporta más princesa si Johanssen o Llyod" comentó rodando los ojos hacia arriba. Para después dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Su nuevo amigo peludo saltó de su regazo y la observaba detenidamente desde muy cerca, con sus ojos esmeralda chocando con los zafiros de la chica. Se asercó un poco más hasta que su lengua tocó su mejilla y ella le extendió una sonrisa. Una dulce y suave sonrisa. El gato se paralizó como si la escena le hubiera asombrado. La rubia sin embargo no se percató de ello y nuevamente le acarició la cabeza.

"¿Te quedarías hoy a hacerme compañia bola de pelos?" La denominada bola de pelos se acurrucó en su cuello y ronroneando le dio la respuesta. "Gracias".

.

.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente Helga pudo percatarse con tristeza que su pequeño nuevo amigo la había dejado. Aunque talvez era lo mejor por que Bob y Miriam regresaron un rato después y convirtiendo el resto de las vacaciones en un tormento. Tuvo que permanecer con la memoria del adorable y esponjoso gato de ojos verde esmeralda.

Lo bueno de que terminasen las vacaciones es que regresaba a la escuela y eso significaba que pasaría menos tiempo en casa y a su vez menos tiempo al lado de Bob y Miriam.

"Bueno y que conseguiste de regalo esta navidad" Escuchó que le preguntaba Gerald. Se giró a verlo y se encogió de hombros. No es como que le interesaran muchas cosas, normalmente le daban suficiente dinero para que no molestara en toda la semana así que podía comprar casi cualquier cosa.

"Ni siquiera te compraron algo, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó esta vez molesto.

"Me dieron dinero, es mejor a que Olga me regale otro estupida diadema de flores"

"Jajaja bueno eso es verdad. Aunque lucías como toda una dami-

"Termina esa frase Johanssen y estas muerto" Y fue suficiente para callarlo.

"¿Que hiciste en navidad?" Preguntó con cuidado. Sintiéndose aún culpable de no haberla convencido de pasar esa fecha con su familia.

"Lo usual ya sabes, ver películas y comer hasta hastiarme" contesto despreocupada.

Entonces el recuerdo del gato vino a su mente, nunca había conocido a un animal tan extraño. Los movimientos que tenía o la forma en la que la miraban, era tan peculiar que podría jurar que aquel animal reconocía y entendía todo lo que estaba haciendo. Miró a su moreno amigo una vez más mientras este se sentaba en su pupitre y comenzaba una charla animada con Sid.

¿Debería de comentarle sobre la experiencia con la bola de pelos?. Nah. Probablemente se burlaría de ella y de su noble acción llamándole Mary Sunshine como solía llamarle a Lila Swayer. Hablando de ella . . . Y fue cuando sintió que algo se atoraba en su cuello. Resoplando molesta se quitó a la pelirroja y le lanzó una mirada molesta.

"Ya te he dicho que no te me cuelgues así señorita perfección" La pelirroja tan sólo rio.

"Lo siento Helga es que estoy más que segura que te extrañaba mucho!". La rubia rodó los ojos y dándole un pequeño coscorrón la dejo a un lado.

"¡Patakiiiiiii!" Helga se apartó de la pelirroja de la impresion del grito.

"Calma tu histeria princesa. ¿Que diablos quieres?" preguntó lanzándole una mirada asesina. Por poco le daba un infarto.

"Sesión ahora"

"Princesa no sé si te has dado cuenta pero las clases están por comenzar." Pero la mano de Rhonda la obligo a obedecer.

"Agh no me fuerces a usar a la gran Betsy princesa" Rhonda sin embargo la ignoro y la sentó a un lado de ella. A ellas se unieron el resto de las chicas o casi todas, Nadine, Sheena, Kat y por supuesto Lila. Helga miró con fastidio como Rhonda con su actitud de doncella se sentaba en su pupitre con las piernas cruzadas y lanzaba una mirada a Nadine para que iniciara la *Sesión* que no era más que otro chisme rodante.

"Hay un alumno o alumna nueva"

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó irritada la rubia. "Nunca haces sesiones por esas-

"Déjala terminar Pataki" Le corto Rhonda mientras la animaba a seguir.

"Escuche que viene de un lugar llamado San Lorenzo" continuó la rubia de piel azabache.

"¿Esta conversación tiene algún punto?, por que me estoy fastidiando"

"San Lorenzo?, ¿Eso donde es?" Pregunto curiosa Kat.

"Es en Centro America. ¡Pero lo interesante no es eso!" Nadine estaba demasiado animada. "San Lorenzo es una isla y según escuche él viene de la jungla"

"¡Increible!" Contestaron todas impresionadas, menos claro . . . Helga.

"¿Crees que utilice taparabo?"

"¡Iugh Sheena que asco!" Helga giró los ojos.

"Bueno si ya terminaron con su plática racista me retiro"

"No es racista Helga, creo que las chicas solo están emocionadas por tener un compañero tan diferente de nosotras" Comentó Lila.

"Querida Lila, creo que esa sólo eres tú y tal vez Nadine pero ella por que ama los bichos" Diciendo esto hace un gesto de asco.

"Oh vamos Helga. ¿No estas ni un poco curiosa de conocer al chico o chica nueva?"

"Sólo si logra saltar de arbol en arbol y me ayuda a salir de este infernal lugar" contesto. Cuando sintió un peso incómodo en su cabeza. "Geraldo quita tu codo de mi cabeza o te lo romperé y no podras jugar la temporada"

"Diablos Helga a veces eres como un gato irritado" contestó divertido mientras desordenaba sus dorados cabellos. Antes de que la chica reaccionara y tratará de arrancarle los ojos se hizo presente el profesor arrebatándole así su oportunidad de vengarse.

"Bueno, bueno chicos ya basta. Probablemente ya escucharon algo pero ahora vengo a confirmarles. Les vengo a presentar a su nuevo compañero de clases, denle un saludo a Arnold Shortman. Por favor pasa Arnold" comentó el profesor Simmons mientras le daba paso a un joven avergonzado.

Varias chicas soltaron un quejido de sorpresa, no era nada como le esperaban. Su piel algo bronceada por el sol, sus brazos trabajados y su pecho fuerte pero no musculoso, mientras que sus cabellos dorados caían distraídamente sobre sus ojos esmeralda.

"Arnold. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre ti?" Le animó el profesor.

"Buenos días mi nombre es Arnold Shortman, tengo 17 años de edad y vengo de San Lorenzo. Solía vivir en una aldea junto con mis padres y mi hermano menor. Pero hace masomenos 2 meses decidimos regresar acá."

"Vaya Arnold. ¿Y siempre viviste en la selva?" Preguntó el profesor tratando de disimular su curiosidad.

"Si, bueno estuve viviendo un tiempo aquí en Hillwood pero cuando cumpli 3 años mis padres necesitaron regresar a San Lorenzo y decidieron quedarse alla."

"Veo que no tienes problemas con el ingles ¿Alguien te enseñó?"

"Mis padres principalmente. Con ellos hablaba siempre en inglés mientras que con el resto de la gente lo hacía en español"

"Vaya que interesante. Bueno creo que son suficientes preguntas por ahora, no se quejen chicos podrán seguir conversando con él en la hora del receso" Interrumpió al fin ante la queja del resto. El rubio asintió, sintiéndose algo incómodo, podía sentir como todas las miradas del lugar se encontraban clavadas en él y no podía evitar que un ligero color carmesí se posara en sus mejillas.

Ya debería sentirse acostumbrado a esas atenciones ya que en San Lorenzo era considerado una divinidad prácticamente, pero no, Arnold seguía siendo un chico casi común y corriente, noble, amable y servicial. "Creo que te daré el lugar que está … frente a Pataki. Es la chica que tiene el mejor promedio así que si tienes problemas con alguna materia no dudes en preguntarle"

¡Hey!, ¿Que yo no tengo voz ni voto en esto?. Penso la rubia.

"Pero profesor ese es mi lugar" Reclamo Mickey. Pero haciendo caso de igual forma y tomando asiento frente a Kat.

.

* * *

.

El rubio le miró de reojo sintiéndose avergonzado. No quería ser molestia para nadie y definitivamente no quería tener enemistades tan pronto. Pero dejando eso de lado noto a la chica que hasta ahora mantenía el rostro gacho, escondido entre los mechones de cabello que caían alborotadamente. Al fin la chica notando la presencia de la molesta nueva compañía alzo el rostro y pudo observar los ojos azules chocar contra los suyos.

Un poco sacado de lugar dio un salto hacia atrás casi tropezando con la mochila de Nadine, mientras un quejido de sorpresa salía de sus labios. Helga pudo distinguir que las pupilas del chico se dilataban y no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja inquisidora. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?.

"¿Ocurre algo Arnold?" escuchó que le llamaba el profesor, pero él siguió admirando a la rubia chica frente a él.

Su pálida piel semejando a la porcelana, con los labios de color cereza que se fruncian en una mueca de molestia, podría haberse quedado observandola por horas y horas, pero ya estaba dando suficiente espectáculo así que simplemente asintió y tomó su lugar.

La clase inicio ya sin menos contratiempos y de vez en vez Helga podía constatar que el chico de la jungla le lanzaba miradas furtivas. Se estaba comenzando a fastidiar. El rubio debería agradecer a los cielos que ella se encontrará de buen humor como para no haberle roto ya la nariz por ser una mosca molesta.

Apenas sonó el timbre cuando media clase se acercó al pobre chico para seguir haciéndole preguntas. A las que contestaba lo mejor que podía.

Helga por su parte ignoraba todo el bullicio y se mantenía escribiendo en su cuaderno rosado, cuando escucho que Lila mencionaba algo que llamó su atención. "¡Ay Arnold tu mano!, ¿Te paso algo?" Helga alzó el rostro y se percató de la venda que cubría su muñeca derecha.

Inmediatamente el rubio se cubrió la mano como tratando de encubrirla. "No es nada" contestó sonriendole a la dulce chica.

Helga no entendía por que pero eso le había llamado la atención y por alguna extraña razón su mente voló a unos días antes cuando había rescatado a aquel extraño minino. Que también había sido herido en su pata derecha.

"¿Te paso mientras peleabas contra alguna bestia?"

"¿Fue un oso?, un león?"

"No seas tarado Harold, no hay leones en la jungla" Intervino por primera vez la rubia. ¿De verdad era tan estúpido?"

"Tampoco hay osos de donde vengo. Son principalmente panteras, jaguares"

Fue ahí donde Helga cortó toda comunicación con el exterior y se coloco los audífonos, esperando el profesor llegase pronto.

Y así fue.

* * *

.

.

.

Después de varias horas por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y Helga no podía sentirse más contenta, moría de hambre y ya no soportaba estar con tanto mequetrefe. Eso claro hasta que una mano amiga le impidió huir a su solitario rincón.

"Oh no Pataki, comerás conmigo y Gerald" comentó Mickey mientras la jalaba a la fuerza al comedor.

"Mickey estás siendo muuuuuuy afortunado de que no te encuentres con el regreso de la gran Betsy"

"Vamos ya Pataki deja de ser una niña" Agregó Gerald mientras depositava el almuerzo que había recogido mientras Mickey la obligaba a sentarse frente a la chica. Ella gruño pero de mala gana pero acepto.

Y así comenzaron a disfrutar del almuerzo amenamente. Aunque desconocido para ellos un par de esmeraldas los vigilaban desde la lejanía. Especialmente a la rubia mal humorada.

"Bueno, ya comí ya me voy gracias" Y con eso trato de huir pero fue perseguida por Johanssen y acorralada en las escaleras del segundo piso.

"¿Que quieres Johanssen?"preguntó lanzándole una mirada asesina. Gerald la ignoro girando los ojos.

"¿Que paso?" le exigió.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"Oh vamos no empiezes con tu actitud tsundere Pataki. Estabas de buen humor en la mañana y ahora parece como si quisieras matar a un oso"

"No tengo idea de que estas hablando" El moreno se llevó una mano a su cabello, desordenandolo como si con eso lograra sacar la frustración que algunas veces le ocasionaba su mejor amiga.

"Pataki" advirtió.

"Recibí una llamada de la editorial" El moreno arqueo una ceja. "Están interesados en mi libro"

"¡Esas son excelentes noticias!, ¿Entonces por que estas de mal humor?"

"Olga me acaba de llamar, llegó una carta y ellos lo vieron. Quiere acompañarme a ver al editor" Contestó y Gerald pudo notar la ira en los ojos zafiros de su amiga. Soltó un suspiro y pensó por un momento abrazarla, pero conociendo a la rubia eso no era lo que querría en ese momento.

Así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer cuando pasaba algo así con ella, le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza. "¿No puedes hablar con ella?"

"Ya sabes como es Olga. No se va a cansar hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Este es MI libro, mi trabajo, no quiero que ella se entrometa en nada."

"Entonces no la dejes y punto. Helga estás por cumplir 18, pronto iremos al colegio y te mudaras. No necesitas su aprobación"

"¡Ya sé!"

"¿Pero…?" indago frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Agh… no lo sé. ¿Si?. No se como decirle que no me interesa saber nada de ella y que menos quiero que ella tenga que ver con mis asuntos"

"Pero no quieres ser tan cruel. Vaya los años te ablandan Pataki" Ya sintiéndose un poco mas confiado paso su brazo por los hombros de la rubia y le dio un medio abrazo. "Sólo no hagas nada que no quieras, tonta"

* * *

.

Terminaban de tener su amistosa conversación cuando Gerald se percató que había olvidado algo en el casillero y se fue corriendo, recibiendo varios insultos y burlas por parte de la rubia, quien decidió esperarlo en el pasillo. Tenía libre la siguiente hora así que acompañaría al idiota de Johanssen a su clase y de ahí iría a la biblioteca. Esos eran sus planes iniciales pero cuando escucho un aullido ronco y conocido se giro y observo asombrada al enorme, imponente y hermoso gato que había cuidado la otra vez.

Satisfecha observó como aún tenía colocado el vendaje que le había colocado y ahora lucía mucho más repuesto. Cuando se agachó para acariciarlo el gato salió corriendo en la dirección contraria. Helga se sintió confundida y antes de poder evitarlo se encontró corriendo tras el felino animal hasta que salió del edificio y se encontró en el patio trasero de la escuela, que ahora se encontraba desierto.

Se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de recuperar la respiración al darse cuenta que le había perdido la vista, cuando a la distancia alcanzo a notar una cola esconderse en una pared y corrió nuevamente, doblando la esquina. Cuando sintió que alguien tomaba de su brazo y la acorralaba contra la pared.

Abrió la boca para gritarle a quien se había atrevido a atacarle cuando sintió que su respiración se cortaba. Unos ojos esmeralda la atravesaban en todo su ser, como si quisiera ver hasta su espíritu. Helga se percató de la proximidad del chico de la jungla con ella y trato de empujarlo lejos pero parecía que él no tenía intenciones de alejarse. Por el contrario se acercó más a ella y la seguía observando inquisidor, intimidante.

Por un momento pudo jurar que la mirada se afilaba como si fuera la mirada un gato, pero vamos eso era imposible. Trago saliva ya que no entendía cuáles eran las intenciones del extraño chico. Cuando sintió que se acercaba aún más hasta que casi se estaban rozando sus narices.

"¿Q-que te crees zopenco?" pregunto tratando de sonar amenazadora y fallando en el patetico intento.

"¿Que relación tienes con el moreno?" La rubia no pudo evitar parpadear en respuesta. ¿Cual moreno?, ¿Hablaba de Geraldo?. Bueno tendría que serlo, Mickey era más blanco que la leche.

"¿Gerald? es mi mejor amigo.." Soltó sin pensar realmente. Estaba demasiado en shock como para poder procesar cuales eran sus intenciones.

"Bien" Contestó relajando sus hombros y extendiendole una sonrisa dulce. Antes de llevar su mano por detrás del cuello de Helga y sin previo aviso jalarla hasta él, sus labios casi se rozaban, el corazón de Helga podría jurar que iba a mas de docientos y estaba por tener un espasmo coronario. Cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba. "¿Helga eres tu?" la rubia no pudo evitar desviar su rostro a su amiga pelirroja que la miraba con preocupación. "¿Esta todo bien?, ¿Que haces aqui sola?"

¿Sola? preguntó y se percató que efectivamente estaba sóla, con gran incredulidad busco por todos lados al chico de la jungla -Arnold- Sin mucho éxito, no había rastros de él. ¡Pero como era posible!, si el único lugar por el que pudo haber corrido era por donde Lila había venido y no pudo escalar el muro tan rápido.

"¿Hell?" le volvió a llamar Lila. Esta vez tomando su brazo con cautela, como si tuviera miedo de que le causara un gran susto al roce.

"E-estoy bien Mary Sunshine" contesto tratando de convencerse más a ella misma que a la pelirroja. No sintiéndose tan convencida su amiga le ofreció llevarla a la enfermería o más bien la forzó. Helga dió un último vistazo hacia las canchas y pudo percatarse que en la cima del muro estaba su bola de pelos. Observando todo. ¿Estaba ahí cuando el chico de la jungla la había atacado?. ¿Y no le defendió?, ¿Qué clase de lealtad era esa?. Bien lo decía Gerald los gatos son traidores y tramposos.

* * *

.

.

No pudo por más que lo intentó zafarse de la molesta preocupación de Lila, así que se vio forzada a ir a la enfermería a fingir sentirse mal para que Lila estuviera tranquila.

Ya que había sido obligada por la señorita perfección decidió que tomaría una siesta.

En sus sueños volvió a encontrarse con su gato, soñaba que corría y corría tras de él pero que nunca llegaba a alcanzarlo. Cuando parecía que al fin lo lograría. Se encontraba de nuevo cara a cara con el chico de la jungla, sus ojos esmeralda hechizando a su gusto. Aún podía sentir su aliento sobre ella, el olor a menta invadía sus fosas nasales y podía aún sentir el agarre sobre sus muñecas presionadas por encima de su cabeza …

De acuerdo, eso aun se sentía como si estuviera pasando. Y de pronto abrió los ojos saliendo de su excéntrico sueño sólo para darse cuenta que no estaba soñando completamente. Al cruzar miradas con un par de esmeraldas, pero nuevamente antes de que pudiera reaccionar los labios del rubio se posaron sobre los suyos. Invadiéndolos sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento. Sentía la lengua de Arnold lamer como un gato sus labios, disfrutando cada sabor y sensación que le daban, mientras su mano derecha permanecía aprisionando sus muñecas y la otra le daba soporte contra la camilla del lugar.

Tras varias caricias recibidas por esos carnosos y varoniles labios, Helga comenzó a sentirse poseída y antes de darse cuenta estaba respondiendo aquel beso. Mordiendo el labio inferior del rubio. Fue hasta ese momento que Arnold decidió que era oportuno que soltó su agarre y la liberó, bajando su mano hasta su cuello donde trazó varias líneas antes de sentirse con la suficiente poder para tomar la nuca de la chica y atraerla más a él. Como si con eso le estuviera dando a entender que se estaba adueñando de ella.

"Helga vine a ver como seguías" La voz de su amiga la trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Desvió su mirada para ver a la chica que entraba sonriente. Una fuerte ventisca interrumpió el encuentro, causando que ambas cerraran los ojos al sentir que el viento lastimaba sus ojos. Y al momento siguiente Arnold ya no estaba. Helga abrió los ojos incrédula.

"¡Aww que hermoso!" Chillo emocionada Lila mientras cargaba al minino. Helga se quedó estupefacta.

Era la segunda vez que pasaba esto. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca acaso?. Dirigió su atención de nueva cuenta a su amiga la señorita perfección mientras acariciaba a su gato Quien aparentemente le estaba acompañando y no el chico de sus recientes fantasías.

Corrigió eso mentalmente -¡No estaba teniendo fantasías con el niño de la jungla! Definitivamente no!.

"¡Ay Helga es tan hermoso!, ¿Como se llama?"

"Bola de pelos" contestó ella y casi podría jurar que el gato le miraba indignado. A lo que ella sólo respondió con una carcajada, sintiéndose ya más calmada. "¿Que no te gusta?, Si quieres Mary sunshine puede darte otro nombre aunque créeme no creo que quieras llamarte copito de nieve o esponjita jajajaja"

"¡Helga!" replicó la pelirroja haciendo un puchero.

"Sabes que es broma señorita perfección" La pelirroja asintió con su típica sonrisa colgate. "Gerald te estaba buscando, dijo que iría a tu casa como a las 6"

"Ah si prometí ayudarle con su tonto proyecto de arte. No entiendo cómo alguien puede ser malo en arte."

"Oh vamos todos somos malos en algo Helga. Tu tienes dificultades en matemáticas y álgebra"

"Y no es broma pero yo tengo problemas con números, ecuaciones y todo eso. Y el tiene problemas para poder dibujar dos palitos y dos círculos"

"Ay Helga que mala eres, sabes que eso no es cierto. Las clases de arte aqui son muy difíciles" Helga rodó los ojos.

"Y eso no explica porque el cabeza de cepillo eligió arte si no le gusta. Fue estupido y punto" Terminó la conversación, elevando los pies y dando un salto fuera de la cama para acercarse la pelirroja y tomar al gato de entre sus brazos.

"Ahora que hare contigo bola de pelos. Aun tengo clases que atender"

"Yo podría cuidar de él, tengo la próximas dos horas libres" la rubia pareció pensarlo un momento, no se sentía bien dejarle la responsabilidad a Lila. Pero por otro lado no quería que el gato tonto estuviera corriendo por todo el lugar y que algún idiota pudiera lastimarlo.

"Creo que iras con Mary sunshine bola apestosa" Le dijo dándole unas caricias debajo de la barbilla. Pero cuando pensaba pasárselo a la pelirroja el gato saltó de entre sus brazos y salió por la ventana.

"¡Agh! Maldita bola de pelos!" grito frustrada. Genial ahora tendría que ir a buscarlo. Y como si fuera una premonición, a la enfermería entro Gerald y arrastró a la rubia hacia su próximo salón.

"¡Examen sorpresa!" fue lo único que le anunció y suspiro resignada, ya buscaría después a su fugitivo amigo.

* * *

.

.

Cuando entro al salón ya todos conversaban sobre lo que podría tratarse el examen, observó a Gerald que alzaba su mano para llamar su atención y se dirigió a él. "¿Como saben que habrá examen sorpresa?"

"Dos palabras Fuzzy slippers"

"Ah si como olvidarlo tu amigo soso" Gerald le miro indignado, pero ella simplemente lo ignoro "Bien gracias por el dato cabeza de cepillo"

Helga busco con la mirada y cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba lo observó con cautela. El chico de la jungla que hasta ahora no había cruzado palabras con ella y sin embargo toda la mañana le había estado volviendo loca.-Literalmente.-

El chico era la versión masculina de Mary sunshine definitivamente, siempre tan sonriente y amable, respondiendo cada una de las preguntas que le hacían sus compañeros por más estúpidas que fueran. Se preguntó por un momento que tanto había sido alucinaciones. Tal vez si se enfrentará a él se daría cuenta si había estado ahí ….

Aunque seguía sonando imposible. ¿Cómo podía explicar que había desaparecido DOS veces frente a sus narices?. La primera en el patio de la escuela y la segunda frente a Lila y a ella, claro que la pelirroja refiere no haberlo visto para nada.

Se levanto decidida hacia ellos pero sus planes fueron echados abajo cuando la profesora entro a clases anunciando los benditos examen sorpresa.

Por fin terminaron las clases, otro día tedioso, no podía sentirse más contenta y sin embargo no podía sacar de su mente al joven rubio que le estaba atormentando desde la mañana.

"¿Nos vamos Hell?" le preguntó Gerald tomando sus libros y la mochila de la rubia.

"Hmm… un segundo Geraldo" Se giró nuevamente al rubio pero seguía consumido entre las admiradoras, un gruñido escapó de sus labios. ¿Es que no conocían lo que significaba espacio personal?.

"Pobre chico de la jungla siento pena por él" Comento el moreno como adivinando su pensamiento

"¿Pobre porque?, ¿No ves que lo disfruta el muy tarado?" Replicó cruzando sus brazos y dirigiéndole al occiso una mirada asesina. Gerald extrañado ante aquel gesto arqueo una ceja. ¿Estaba realmente molesta de que el rubio estuviera rodeado de chicas?. Nonono eso era imposible, Helga nunca se pondría celosa por nadie. Pero nuevamente . . . La mirada de la rubia permanecía fija en Arnold.

Sintiéndose un poco envalentonado tal vez por que nunca había visto a su amiga actuar de esa forma, se adelantó entre la multitud y jalo del brazo al pobre chico que ya no encontraba como zafarse de su aparente club de fans.

"Vamos Arnie amigo" El rubio arqueó una ceja ante el apodo pero se dejó llevar sin replicar. "Tenemos que irnos, Hell nos está esperando y ya sabes cómo es"

"¡Hey Gerald! estábamos charlando con él. Además ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos?" Pregunto Steffanie tomando del brazo a Arnold evitando asi que se lo llevara.

"Desde hace unas horas, si nos disculpas Arnie quedó de venir a mi casa"

"¿Asi? A que?" Ehm… Gerald miró incómodo a la chica quien había sido su novia en 9no grado, si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica no habría tenido problema, ¿Pero por que justamente su ex? le pidió ayuda mentalmente a la rubia. Quien giró los ojos en respuesta y de una patada en las costillas tumbó a la castaña.

"Para que pueda enseñarles a romper uñas princesa. Así que si sabes lo que te conviene te vas a ir como buena chica y dejarás al chico de la jungla en paz" Steffani le lanzó una mirada odio desde el suelo mientras una de sus amigas le ayudaba a levantarse

Otra de ellas le encaró y dejo salir una palabra fuerte."Perra"

Helga solto una risita casi inocente, claro que nadie pensó de esa forma más que dos cabecitas masculinas.

"Y con rabia querida" Le contesto antes de tomar de la mano a cada uno de los chicos.

Ya una vez fuera de la escuela y lejos muy lejos del séquito Helga soltó al rubio y le lanzo una mirada extraña a Gerald.

"Bueno chico, aquí nos separamos" Inició el aunque un poco confundido aún de la escena que acaba de armar. "Creo que ya nos conoces pero bueno yo soy Gerald Johanssen y . . . ella es Helga G Pataki"

"Tu peor pesadilla cabeza de balón"

Arnold frunció el ceño.

"¿Que?, ¿Tienes algún problema?"

Al parecer al chico no le había agradado el sobrenombre pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso se giró a ver al moreno para agradecerle.

"No hay problema Shortman"

"Puedes llamarme Arnold" le dijo extendiendo la mano para dar un saludo. El moreno asintió sonriendo y contestando el gesto.

"Entonces tu llámame Gerald"

"Y a mi me pueden decir Ama y señora Pataki, pero por ahora nos vamos Geraldo"

Su moreno amigo giró los ojos pero se acercó a ella y la rodeo con un brazo.

"Si claro en tus sueños Pataki" Y se dirigió al chico de la selva. "Bueno Arnold fue un gusto saludarte. Quería decirte que si gustas unirte a un club eres bienvenido en el club de bascket ball"

"Creo que deberías hacerle caso y alejarte del fútbol americano, no vaya a ser que confundan tu cabezota con el balón." intervino la rubia con una risa sorda. Gerald le reprendió con la mirada pero ella tan solo giro los ojos.

"Bueno . .."respondió notablemente incómodo por los comentarios de Helga "Lo pensaré gracias por ayudarme allá atrás. De verdad no sabía que hacer para que las chicas dejaran de seguirme"

"¿Que tal decirles que se esfumen Arnoldo?. Eso podría ser un inicio."

Arnold o mejor conocido como el chico de la jungla le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

"No me gusta ser descortés"

"Entonces sufre el resto de tu vida escolar así. No creas que vamos a ir en tu rescate cada que te encuentres en problemas. Aquí cada quien se rasca con sus propias uñas" el ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso y así lo percibió Gerald. De acuerdo definitivamente algo pasaba entre esos dos y él no estaba al tanto. Conociendo a su amiga y desconociendo hasta qué punto podía tolerar Arnold ese tipo de ataques tomó nuevamente los hombros de la chica y comenzó a encaminarla hacia el coche. Pero nooo el chico no entendía indirectas y contestó.

"Es mejor que pasarme el día molesto y vociferando contra el mundo solo porque mi vida no es fácil"

Eso fue suficiente para activar el encendido en la rubia quien ni sorda ni perezosa regreso sus pasos haciendo a un lado a Gerald de paso y lo encaró.

"¿Dijiste algo cabeza de balón?"

"Creo que me escuchaste" contesto aunque ya un poco menos seguro, cómo si la actitud de la chica hubiese disminuido su valentía.

"Te escuche fuerte y claro pero no creo que tengas una idea de lo que estas hablando. Mira niño bonito tu piensas que lo sabes todo, pero esto no es la jungla, esto no es la aldea donde solías vivir y donde todos se conocían y se llevaban de manera cordial y amable y eran todos una gran familia feliz. Estás viviendo en Hillwood. Donde nadie te lo aseguro nadie dudara un segundo en aprovecharse de esa cara de tarado y niño bueno que tienes encima. Y si sabes lo que te conviene te mantendrás alejado de mi. ¿Me escuchaste?"

"Perfectamente" contestó con frialdad.

"Bien. Vamos espagueti con patas, ya es hora de comer muero de hambre" y sin más se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó al coche por segunda vez. Estaba tan enojada todavía, que no sé dio cuenta que estaba dejando atrás al dueño del mismo.

"Ahm Arnold" Gerald comenzó aun con la mirada sobre la espalda de la rubia que se alejaba para después dirigirse a él. "Puede que no te guste como suene lo que dijo Helga, pero tiene razón. Si no les pones un alto te aseguro que vas a tener un infierno en la escuela. Talvez Helga no lo supo expresar bien, pero en nombre de mi mejor amiga te lo aseguro y hombreee créeme que comprendo que es difícil verle un lado buena a esa chica a veces. Pero … No la juzgues. No es tan mala."

"Lo sé" contestó Arnold extendiéndole una sonrisa. Gerald asintió satisfecho y corrió hasta la chica que ya refunfuñaba por la espera.

"Lo sé muy bien" volvió a decir ya cuando el coche se alejaba.

* * *

.

. **notas finales:** ¿Y bien que les parece?. Espero les guste. En la semana subire el reto de los captulos xD.

:) Byebye.


	2. ¿Su nombre es Melchor?

**Notas de autor:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y favs! de verdad me hacen muy feliz. La verdad es que tenía pensado que fuera un one shoot después tres capitulos, ahora creo que quedaran en cuatro xDDD. Eso si no durará mas de cinco. :)

 **Princesa grumosa:** Aqui esta el capitulo n_n

 **Marymorante** : Si me saco de onda al principio tu comentario pero después me dio risa xD.

 **Silkie19**. Gracias :)

 **Cono:** gracias!

 **HinataHyuga12** gracias aqui esta el cap. espero lo disfrutes.

 **EmalizKurosaky:** Gracias! No sé si salga el hermano de Arnold honestamente pero bueno de Phoebe y Gerald... ya veran xD

 **Raq´s** gracias disfruta el cap!

 **copaloka:** tomare en cuenta tu comentario xDD. gracias :)

En cuanto a Reflection y un adios para un nuevo comienzo, el primero espero poder actualizar en la semana y el segundo la proxima xD. Gracias :)

Para la canción de al final Busquen HA:TFELT Peter pan. Esta en coreano xDD Peroooo les aseguro que amaran esa canción.

* * *

 **The mistery behind those green eyes.**

 **Capitulo 2: ¿Su nombre es Melchor?. ¡Definitivamente no!**

Cómo detestaba a los santurrones, eran estúpidos, crédulos y ciegos y el tarado cabeza de balón era un claro ejemplo de ello. Siguió refunfuñando en el coche con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y apreciando el paisaje ofrecido por la soleada tarde.

"Fuiste un poco dura con el chico" Ella desvió su mirada arqueando una ceja como diciéndole *¿Me estas timando?*

"Se lo van a comer vivo"

"No está acostumbrado a este ambiente"

"Entonces ¿Tengo que comportarme como su niñera?"

Ahora fue el turno del moreno de girar los ojos. Pero antes de contestarle se dio cuenta que ya estaban llegando a su casa. Se estaciono y la rubia no espero para bajar del auto.

Helga sacaba las llaves de su casa cuando apareció en la entrada de la casa un pequeño y conocido minino.

"Hey" dijo ella con una media sonrisa mientras se acuclillaba frente a él y le extendía sus brazos, el pequeño animal no sé hizo mucho del rogar y saltó sobre los brazos de su aparente nueva dueña. "Pensé que no te volvería a ver cuando escapaste. ¿Tan mala era la idea de pasar la tarde con Mary sunshine?"

"¿A quién rayos le hablas. Pataki?" preguntó Gerald acercándose a ella y notando con un poco de asombro la forma protectora con la que cubría al animal. La rubia al fin abrió la puerta dándole el pase.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes un gato?" preguntó Siguiéndola de cerca.

Era un poco extraño verla actuar tan afectiva. No dejaba de darle caricias a la espalda del animal y este le respondía frotando su cabeza contra el cuello de la chica, haciéndola reír.

"Desde Navidad. Aunque escapo y pensé que no volvería a verlo pero hoy fue a la escuela. ¿Verdad bola de pelos?"

Gerald podría jurar que en cuanto el gato cruzo miradas con él es como si le hubiera declarado la guerra. Sus ojos esmeralda resplandecían con un brillo extraño y no dejaban de seguirlo en cada movimiento que hacía.

"¿Cual es su nombre?"

"Bola de pelos" Gerald frunció el entrecejo.

"Eso es un poco grosero hasta para el animal"

"Pues ni modo. Soy pésima dando nombres, ¿O acaso tú tienes uno mejor?"

"Pues podrías ponerle algún nombre de alguien que te agrade o ... no la verdad no tengo idea" hizo una pausa "Sabes no sé porque pero me recuerda un poco al chico de la jungla" ¿Sería el color de sus ojos?.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Te volviste loco?, no hay forma de que mi bola de pelos se parezca a ese tonto cabeza de bajón"

"Sabes Pataki si no te conociera tan bien pensaría que Arnold te llama la atención" Helga sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rosa carmesí y el calor se le elevaba al rostro. Afortunadamente para ella Gerald estaba distraído jugando con un portapapeles, lanzándolo de una mano a la otra y se perdió así de comprobar su teoría.

"Eso es estúpido. Ese chico es un niño en el cuerpo de un adolescente de 17"

"hum… De acuerdo" Pareció aceptar la respuesta y saco de entre su mochila unas cuantas cosas.

"Agh sabes que odio a los gatos" comento retomando la conversación sobre el felpudo.

"Tu problema no el mío" comento dejándose caer sobre la cama con su pequeño amigo en brazos. "¿Entonces cual es la duda?"

"No tengo ideas de que hacer para mi proyecto"

"¿De qué tiene que ser?" preguntó ella pero sin apartar la vista del pequeño ser y jugando con una rama que había cogido en la calle, para mantener al felino con su atención en ella.

"Tiene que ser un proyecto social, algo que tenga que ver con algún tema sobre algún problema de la sociedad actual o algo así" La rubia asintió aunque sabía que el pelinegro no le estaba mirando. "No entiendo que tiene que ver con arte pero bueno..."

"El arte no siempre se trata de cosas hermosas y maravillosas, a veces también puede tratarse de demostrarle al mundo aquello que no aceptan ver con los simples ojos. Temas que fingen que no existen porque les resulta más cómodo. Bueno primero elige el tema"

"¿Aborto?"

"Muy complicado"

"¿Política?"

"¿Sabes algo siquiera del tema?" ambos sabían la respuesta. No.

"¿Contaminación?" no había terminado de decirlo cuando el mismo se sintió desanimado con la idea.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó la rubia con la ceja arqueada. Bola de pelos ronroneo un poco en su cuello y la hizo reír.

"Podrías hablar sobre algo más intimo, que tenga algún significado para ti para que no lo hagas solo por hacerlo . . . como el racismo por ejemplo" por primera vez Gerald pareció animarse con la idea que le daba la rubia. Eso era una buena idea, tenía razón con que era un tema que al le importaba. Después de todo venía de bisabuelos que fueron esclavos.

"Gracias Pataki eres la mejor" y así comenzaron a armar juntos el proyecto. Tenía que hacer una representación sin palabras sobre el tema así que decidió que usaría su mejor arma. El canto. Helga le presto un libro para que tuviera más ideas acerca de como llevar el tema. El libro se llamaba La reyna descalza y trataba sobre una mujer negra que después de pasar la mayor parte de su vida como esclava, de pronto obtiene su libertad y se da cuenta que a pesar de ya no tener los barrotes en las manos, en su corazón aun no lograba encontrar la libertad.

Esa libertad que le habían quitado hace tanto que ya no podía recordar cómo se sentía. Gerald acepto gustoso el libro y prometió leerlo después aunque un poco extrañado que Helga tuviera un libro como ese. Sin que el supiera ella lo había comprado especialmente por su amigo. Leerlo le ayudaría a entender un poco más sus sentimientos. Si el moreno se hubiera enterado de seguro que se tiraba a llorar conmovido hasta la médula.

* * *

.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que terminaron, Helga le invito a cenar pero la llamada de la señora Johanssen lo evito. Se despidió de su amigo en la puerta y regreso sus pasos a su habitación.

Cuando se adentro pudo observar al pequeño animal acurrucado en su cama.

"¿Hoy si te quedaras a pasar la noche conmigo?" Le preguntó dejándose caer de nueva cuenta en la cama y extendiéndole los brazos. "Realmente debería darte un nombre ¿No?" cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se dejo llevar por la extraña paz que le invadía y cayó en un profundo sueño con el pequeño felino en su pecho. El día siguiente sin embargo no encontró rastro de la bola de pelos.

Varios días, semanas pasaron tras de eso y siempre pasaba lo mismo, encontraba en su casa al pequeño animal, pasaba un rato con el y le contaba como le había ido en el día o a veces le leía algún libro o en una ocasión hasta le conto sobre su novela. Era una sensación muy agradable tener un pequeño ser al que pudiera contarle todo … aunque claro no esperaba recibir alguna respuesta. Pero honestamente no le importaba y mejor aún, la ventaja de que su consejero fuera un gato es que no tenía que escuchar consejos o comentarios forzados por tratar de hacerla sentir bien.

"Hey bola de pelos" Murmuro esa tarde tras cambiarse de ropa. La verdad es que le parecía de lo más gracioso como el ser felino se tensaba cada vez que se cambiaba de ropa, hasta podría jurar que el que se girara a ver la ventana en vez de a ella era a propósito para no verla en bragas.

Termino de colocarse el camisón y recogió la cama para que la bola de pelos pudiera acomodarse. Se adentro en las sabanas y abrazo al animal. Entonces escucho un fuerte y estrepitoso ruido a las afueras de su cuarto y se levanto de golpe.

"¡Olga abre la puerta en este instante!"

"¡Es Helga Bob!" gruño sacándose las sabanas de encima y abriendo la puerta para dar paso a su furioso padre.

"¡Olga porque haces sufrir a tu hermana!, deberías estar agradecida que se tome el tiempo para ayudarte con tu estúpido libro" Bramo el hombre cruzándose de brazos. Helga le lanzo una mirada furiosa a su padre.

"Lo que yo sea que haga o no con mi libro es MI problema, ¿Por qué no se meten en sus asuntos y me ignoran como siempre?"

"Escúchame bien jovencita, será mejor que le llames a Olga y le pidas una disculpa y le avises cuando es la presentación con ese estúpido editor" Le espeto apuntándola con un dedo para después cerrar la puerta tras de él. El ruido fue suficiente para alarmar al gato quien se acomodo a un lado de su dueña. La miro con preocupación y alcanzo a observar la indistinguible huella de lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, sus puños cerrados y el rostro encendido por la ira.

Se restregó en su pierna para llamar su atención pero por primera vez desde que la conocía no reparo en el. Se adelanto hasta su closet y de ahí saco un par de jeans y una camiseta. Se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y sin dar aviso alguno se escabullo fuera del lugar.

.

* * *

.

Estaba tan encolerizada que ni siquiera se percato que estaba nublado y que algunas gotas traicioneras ya daban anuncio de lo que se avecinaba. Pero no, ella necesitaba sacar la adrenalina con sin o a pesar de la lluvia.

Se detuvo unas cuadras más adelante, donde encontró el lugar que buscaba. Y sin esperar mucho comenzó a patear un bote de basura, después un puñetazo a lo que quedaban de unas partes de un viejo coche, así siguió soltando golpetazos con los puños a cuanto objeto se le pusiera enfrente, ignorando el dolor que comenzaba a nacer en sus nudillos y espinillas. No fue hasta que en su ira golpeo mal con el brazo izquierdo que un dolor intenso en el hombro la hizo detenerse. Reparo en el lugar en el que se encontraba al fin y pudo apreciar el desorden que había hecho. Todo a su paso no podía ser más que objetos abollados, vidrios rotos, cables destrozados.

Nuevamente el dolor agudo en su hombro la trajo a la realidad y sin poder evitarlo calló de rodillas sosteniendo su lastimada extremidad. Maldita sea, solo esperaba que no fuera serio o el imbécil de su entrenador se pondría furioso.

Finalmente se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia, su ropa estaba empapada y su cabello se pegaba a su rostro por el exceso de agua. La adrenalina comenzaba a disminuir estrepitosamente y el frio del ambiente le hizo arrepentirse de no haberse abrigado lo suficiente, se abrazo así misma aun adolorida de la guerra interna que acababa de tener y se giro sobre sus talones.

Camino desanimada de regreso a casa, cuando se percato que la lluvia dejaba de caer sobre su cuerpo, alzo el rostro y se percato que alguien le estaba cubriendo con un paraguas, giro su rostro para encarar a su salvador y observo incrédula al chico más popular por esos días en su escuela y con peculiar forma de cabeza.

"¿Cabeza de balón?" murmuro un poco atónita. "Es decir ¿Qué haces aquí Arnoldo?" pregunto cambiando su actitud y lanzándole una mirada asesina. Lo último que necesitaba era la lastima del chico de la jungla.

"Estaba dando una vuelta cuando te vi. Estas empapada"

"Gracias por remarcar lo obvio zopenco"

Arnold le miro indignado " Sabes podrías ser un poco más amable"

"Sabes podrías ser un poco menos metiche" Replico con sarcasmo. "Tch" El rubio noto como la rubia se encogía en una posición incómoda y pudo percatarse por primera vez como hasta el momento la chica no había dejado de sostenerse el hombro izquierdo.

"¿Te paso algo en el hombro?"

"No es de tu incumbencia chico de la jungla" Arnold la ignoro. Y entonces observo un liquido rojizo en sus nudillos que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido por la escasa luz.

"¡Estas sangrando!" Grito haciendo a un lado el paraguas y tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas para examinarlas. Pudo constatar que ambas manos estaban amoratadas y ensangrentadas. ¿Acaso había estado golpeando por horas algún objeto y por eso había terminado así?

"¡Hey chico salvaje quítame tus manos de encima-

"Tu vienes conmigo" Le interrumpió tomándole de las lastimadas muñecas y arrastrándola, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas. Caminaron por varios minutos -O más bien el chico con cabeza de balón la arrastro por unas calles más- hasta que llegaron a un edificio viejo.

Helga arqueo una ceja al notar el desgastado letrero de madera que parecía decir "Sunset Arms".

"Vamos" Y sin avisarle la adentro al semi abandonado lugar y la llevo hasta el piso más alto para darle entrada a una habitación con un gran ventanal en el techo. Le extendió una toalla para que se secara para después salir por la puerta y dejarla sola unos minutos para después regresar con un botiquín de emergencias.

"Nadie pidió tu ayuda bucko" peo nuevamente fue ignorada. Aunque esta vez estaba un poco más curiosa por saber que tenía planeado hacer el chico de la jungla. ¿Acaso le colocaría algún remedio extraño?, ¿La baba de algún animal?, ¿Piel de vibora?. Había escuchado que en algunas partes del mundo colocaban sanguijuelas para ayudar a las heridas. ¿O era para la cicatrización? Bueno que importaba.

Arnold tomo con delicadeza la muñeca derecha de la chica y le dejo caer agua oxigenada mientras limpiaba las heridas de sus nudillos con algunas gasas. "Vaya que aburrido, ¿Donde están las sanguijuelas o la baba de mono?" Arnold arqueo una ceja en respuesta.

"Aquí es mucho más fácil conseguir agua oxigenada que una sanguijuela ¿No crees?" contesto un poco divertido.

"Meh como sea" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "No es como que me importe, pero ¿Acaso vives solo en este lugar?, ¿No vivías con tus padres y tu hermano?"

"Salieron hace unos días a Chicago, mis abuelos murieron y no dejaron escrito un testamento así que mis padres están tratando de arreglar para no perder Sunset arms. Es …. muy especial para ellos" Helga frunció el ceño, pero si ese lugar era más que una pocilga aunque bueno quien era ella para juzgar los sentimentalismos de otros.

"Ya esta" Helga bajo su mirada y se percató de que sus heridas habían sido tratadas en su totalidad y ahora sus nudillos estaban envueltos. "Deberías tener más cuidado. ¿Como sigue tu hombro" Honestamente no lo sabía estaba tan distraída curioseando con la mirada el lugar que se había olvidado de su molestia.

"Creo que mejorará por lo menos el tarado del entrenador no me matara"

"No debiste haber golpeado todo lo que veías con tanta fuerza. Ve tus nudillos como están y tu hombro"

"Cabeza de balón me cansaré de decirte que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia" Arnold giró los ojos en respuesta. Sabía que era una chica terca así que le iba a costar trabajo.

"¿Y qué paso?" Se animo a preguntar.

"¿Que paso de qué?" Helga desvió su mirada hacia el chico que ahora se sentaba en la cama a un lado de ella.

"¿Por qué estabas tan furiosa como para salir de tu habitación por la noche en plena lluvia solo para comenzar a golpear objetos en el tiradero?"

"Ya te lo dije no es de tu incumbencia cabeza de bal- ¿Como sabes que venía de mi casa?"

Arnold abrió los ojos como plato, un desliz que no había notado. Se llevo la mano a la nuca y contesto distraídamente. "Bueno sólo pensé eso porque ya es algo tarde y por la mañana llevabas otra ropa así que supuse que llegaste a tu casa y te cambiaste"

Helga no estaba comprando esa excusa lo podía saber por la forma en la que lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Pero después giro los ojos y se levanto.

"En fin gracias cabeza de balón por entrometerte donde nadie te llamo, si me disculpas es hora de que me vaya por donde vine" Hizo la finta de irse pero una mano se cerró en su muñeca y la obligo a quedarse. "¿Qué rayos?"

Él sabía que Helga tenía un problema mas grande que la había llevado a actuar de esa forma y esta vez no pensaba dejarla ir así. A pesar de que llevaba miles de intentos para tratar de acercarse siendo bruscamente apartado o despreciado por ella, no por eso pensaba rendirse. Había algo en esa chica que le llamaba a tratar de ver lo que había detrás de la coartada.

"¿Podrías por una vez quitar esa fachada de chica ruda y agresiva y ser honesta?" pregunto notablemente fastidiado.

"¿Cuál es tu problema cabeza de balón?, ¿Acaso necesitas ser el buen samaritano toda la vida?. Mira no sé como llegaste a la conclusión que todo el mundo necesitaba de tu Oh grandiosa ayuda, pero yo soy Helga G Pataki. ¿Entiendes?. No necesito de ti ni de nadie"

"Eso no es lo que parece para mi. Es por eso que tomaste a ese gato, ¿No es así?. Porque necesitabas sentir el calor de un ser y alejar la soledad"

Esta vez fue el turno de la rubia para sorprenderse. "Has estado espiándome" No era una pregunta. "Agh ¡Cabron entrometido!" La ira se apodero de ella y sin aviso previo se lanzo sobre el chico para asestarle un puñetazo, el chico siendo cinta negra de karate lo vio venir y antes de recibir el golpe atrapo el puño amenazante y la atrajo hasta el, en un movimiento rápido la aprisionó contra la cama.

Helga sintió que el aliento se le escapaba y no pudo evitar recordar aquella tarde cuando había soñado con el chico y ese beso apasionado que habían compartido en su imaginación. Sus mejillas no pudieron evitar teñirse de color, sintiendo como el calor aumentaba con fuerza. Dios desde cuando se comportaba como una adolescente enamorada.

Arnold por su parte la sostenía contra la cama pero sin estar completamente encima de ella. Respetando su espacio personal. "¿Mejor?" Pregunto con una sonrisa engreída.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar nuevamente y empujar con su mano el pecho del joven. "¿Qué demonios crees que haces chico de la jungla?"

"Atacándote" Murmuró divertido. "Entonces me dirás que paso"

"No" contesto tajante.

"Bien, de todas formas me lo dirás después" murmuro haciéndose a un lado, fue tan bajo que Helga no estaba segura de si había escuchado bien. Se adelanto hasta el closet y saco de ahí una gabardina, se la extendió y le ofreció llevarla a casa. Ella no se quejo, la situación era muy rara para que ella lograra procesarla.

* * *

.

.

.

Fueron pasadas las 11 cuando por fin arribaron a su casa, Arnold o el chico de la jungla como a Helga le gustaba llamarle espero hasta que ella se adentrara a su casa para retirarse, no hubo más conversaciones durante ese lapso y ella en verdad lo agradeció. Después de recordar aquel sueño extraño lo ultimo que podía hacer era mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir que se asfixiaba de la vergüenza y tal vez algo más. Algo que no estaba lista a admitir. Comprobó con alegría que su pequeño amigo con cuatro patas continuaba en el cuarto, aunque se percato que la ventana estaba abierta y frunció el ceño. Juraría que cuando se había ido estaba cerrada. Se encogió de hombros y tomo al pequeño animal en sus brazos.

"Lo siento, ¿Te asuste al irme así verdad bola de pelos?" Le pregunto cómo ya era su costumbre a pesar de que sabía que no recibiría respuesta.

Se quito la gabardina y la colgó en un gancho. La observo unos segundos y sin darse cuenta sus dedos se deslizaron por la tela hasta llevarlo hasta su nariz. Olía bien, olía a la colonia de Arnold. Un olor algo amaderado pero no muy fuerte mezclado con el olor de su dueño. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lanzo la gabardina al suelo molesta.

"Estúpido cabeza de balón." Gruño. Sintiendo un frote sobre su tobillo izquierdo sonrió. "Si ya voy a dormir bola de pelos"

Después de cambiarse se adelanto a la cama y saco de entre sus cosas un cuaderno rosa. Su pequeño amigo se unió a ella sentándose en su regazo. "Supongo que te debo una explicación para abandonarte así amiguito" Suspiro.

"Es una larga historia pero creo que te has dado cuenta que esta familia es todo menos eso." dudo unos segundos en como continuar "Olga es mi hermana la perfecta, la hermosa, la increíble artista y la heredera de la familia Pataki. La única hija que realmente querían en este fracaso de matrimonio" Su voz sonaba llena de tristeza, así debió sentirlo bola de pelos ya que ronroneo restregándose en el brazo de ella.

"Ella lo hace todo bien, es perfecta en cada cosa que hace … pero ella no escribe, al menos no novelas ni poemas. Eso es algo mío, solo mío. Van a publicar mi libro en una editorial pronto, es una editorial muy pequeña en realidad, puede ser un fracaso enorme pero tengo altas expectativas de ello. Incluso Gerald y Mickey dicen que mi libro es bueno" Una pequeña sonrisita se asomó en la comisura de sus labios pero de inmediato se esfumo.

"Pero tenía que encontrarlo la perfecta Olga. No solo eso ahora me quieren forzar a que me ayude con mi editor. ¡Criminal! me han ignorado desde que nací y ahora si buscan acercarse a mí, ¡Que maldita broma!"

Helga no se dio cuenta en que momento había rodeado con sus brazos al animal pero ahora lo tenía en sus brazos, sintiendo el cálido aliento en cuello.

"Algunas veces quisiera huir de aquí, lejos de Bob, de Olga y de Miriam. A un lugar donde nadie me conozca y pueda empezar desde cero" Una risita escapo de sus labios, el ronroneo de bola de pelos le había provocado cosquillas. "Creo que eres mi único aliado verdad?. Bola de pelos" Se acomodo en la cama con el felino aun en sus manos. "No me dejes bola de pelos" Suplico antes de caer profundamente dormida por segunda vez en la noche.

 **"No lo haré Helga. No lo haré."** Escucho que alguien le decía entre sueños. Una silueta le veía desde el marco de la ventana antes de desaparecer.

* * *

.

.

.

Otro día normal y aburrido. Con sus compañeros de clase siendo igual de escandalosos y desesperantes.

Gerald nuevamente tratando de captar la atención de Phoebe ahora que su relación con su ex Rob Samders había terminado y muy mal, sin posibilidad de regreso.

Le había suplicado que le ayudará nuevamente, pero se negó haciéndole ver que ya tenía suficientes años para dejar de comportarse como un chiquillo de primaria con un amor fugaz. Y parecía estar teniendo resultados, vamos que no era estúpida para no notar esa sonrisita tímida pero coqueta que la pelinegra le extendía a Geraldo cada vez que el se acercaba a cortejarla. Sip porfía el amor no correspondido del cabeza de cepillo encontraría la ruta adecuada.

"¿C-crees que debería invítala a salir este fin? ¿O aun es muy pronto?"

"Creo que diez años de un amor unilateral te han hecho un patético manojo de humano" Gerald le miró indignado pero ella apenas le noto. Sus manos estaban ocupadas en el pelaje de bola de pelos tratando cuidadosamente de retirar una hierba que se le había pegado a la pata trasera.

"¡Aish! de verdad. ¿Donde rayos te metiste para que sé te quedara pegada esta cosa?" Le riño continuando sin embargo. El gato agacho la cabeza como pidiendo disculpas.

"Increíble 7 años de amistad y me desplazas por un gato. Sin ofender amigo" dijo dejando una caricia en la cabeza del felpudo.

."El es lindo, tu tienes una cabezota en forma de tubo" el moreno giro los ojos para después sonreír de forma maliciosa. La rubia se percató de inmediato de lo que esa tonta sonrisa significaba y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia pero antes de poder hacer algo Gerald le estaba apretando ambos cachetes para después salir corriendo de la habitación para no ser asesinado por la furiosa chica.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar ruido en la sala. Helga bajo antes que Gerald terminara de llegar a la sala.

"Creí que no estaban tus padres"

"Eso se suponía. Bob esta en el trabajo y Miriam en su charla de AA" respondió y observo con desilusión lo que tanto temía.

Su madre tirada en el suelo con la botella de vodka en la mano derecha, mientras un vaso yacía a unos centímetros de ella vertiendo lo que parecía un smothiee en el suelo.

Gerald observo a su mejor amiga con cuidado, entendiendo perfectamente como estaba la situación ahora y lo que esto significaba para ella. Espero ver lágrimas en sus ojos como las veces anteriores pero solo pudo encontrar ira y desilusión.

"Helga" se animo a decir tomándole de un brazo.

"Nos vemos mañana en la escuela" Gerald sabía lo que eso significaba pero no pensaba dejarla sola ahora. Ni aunque Helga lo golpeara, aunque no lo admitiera él sabía cuánto le dolía ver a su madre cada que recaía.

"No me iré" la joven se giró a verlo en su monstruosa y creciente ira.

"Gerald no te estoy preguntando."

"Y yo tampoco Geraldine." respondió con voz fuerte. Ambos continuaron mirándose en una batalla sin palabras, ninguno dando una señal de paz. Fue nada más y nada menos Miriam quien rompió aquella pelea campal. Cuando se levantó de golpe y comenzó a vomitar sin parar. Helga corrió a ella para ayudarla a llegar hasta el baño. No le importo el asqueroso camino que estaba dejando en el camino, ya lo limpiaría después.

Se giró para buscar a Gerald pero este no estaba, regreso su vista a la mujer que parecía querer devolver hasta los intestinos, después de unos minutos el moreno entro al baño con ella y le extendió una botella de agua.

"Gracias"

"No hay problema"

* * *

.

.

Por fin Miriam pareció terminar de vomitar y entre ambos la tomaron para subirla a su cuarto. La recostó boca abajo y la cubrió con una manta. "Olvide el agua abajo" Comento la rubia , el moreno asintió y salió de regreso a la sala.

Helga observo de nueva cuenta a su madre, recostada en la cama con la cara demacrada, dos ojeras prominentes que mostraban los días que probablemente no había dormido por la falta de su único estímulo. Sin darse cuenta sus brazos habían tomado sus piernas y los abrazaba contra su pecho. Si alguien la hubiese visto en ese momento pensaría que lucía como una niña.

"Porque no mejor te matas de una vez, es más rápido Miriam" murmuró con dolor. No lo decía en verdad obviamente, pero algunas veces como esta, cuando la decepción la inundaba tras de tanta esperanza rota que no podía evitar soltar comentarios así. Claro nunca cuando ella estaba despierta para escucharla.

Escucho entonces un ronroneo y se giró para ver sobre la puerta al pequeño felino parado en el marco.

"No deberías estar aquí bola de pelos" murmuró aunque sin ánimo realmente de que sé fuera. Así debió sentirlo también el animal ya que en vez de irse corrió hacia ella. Ella dejo salir un suspiro profundo y se levantó.

Justo en ese momento se adentro Gerald con botella y se la extendió, Helga tan solo asintió en agradecimiento y se giró para obligar a su más que perdida madre.

Tras de unos minutos de batallar logro que la mujer lo tomara y la forzó a recostarse nuevamente, Esta vez acomodándola de forma que quedara sentada y no completamente recostada por miedo a que volviese a vomitar y broncoaspirará.

"Helga tengo que irme mi madre llamo Timberly fue a casa de unas amigas y quiere que la recoja" Si era honesto lo último que quería ahora era dejarla sola, pero no tenía opción. Estaba por obscurecer pronto y lo preocupaba aunque no lo admitiera que su pequeña hermana estuviera afuera a esas horas.

"Nos vemos mañana cabeza de espagueti" dijo. Y recibió el abrazo que le extendía su mejor amigo, no le gustaba que la tratara así cuando esto pasaba. Pero si era honesta no tenía ánimos para pelear en ese momento.

Cuando Gerald se marcho, tomo a bola de pelos entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación no sin antes decirle a Miriam que si necesitaba algo le hablara.

El pequeño felino veía con tristeza la escena, había visto todo eso desde que ambos jóvenes habían bajado para buscar el origen del ruido. Incluso si no entendía por completo había una sola cosa que comprendía perfectamente.

Su dueña estaba triste, se sentía traicionada y herida.

Tras de unos minutos en que la chica rubia permaneció en silencio tan solo acariciándolo en su regazo decidió hablar.

"Ha hecho eso desde que yo tenía seis años, es un milagro que siga viva" Comenzó a contarle "Hace dos meses prometió dejar de beber, estaba acudiendo a juntas con alcohólico anónimos …. Puedes ver el resultado tu mismo" hizo una pausa."Supongo que yo soy la idiota por seguir esperando algo de esa mujer" Soltó un suspiro y continuó "Esta farsa de familia se sostiene de un hilo y nadie quiere admitirlo. Bob es un adicto igual que ella, adicto al trabajo pero un adicto al fin y al cabo.

Hace dos meses exactamente lo internaron por una crisis hipertensiva, había estado tan ocupado que olvido tomar sus medicamentos por días si no es que semanas, se acumulo el estrés de un trato que estaba cerrando y termino hospitalizado. Miriam prometió dejar la bebida para estar más atenta a él. No funciono. Ambos están acostumbrados a ignorarse el uno al otro.

Y Olga vive en negación. Nunca aceptará que esta no es la familia dorada que aclama." Entrecerró los ojos y desvió su vista hacía la ventana. Que le ofrecía una mujer imagen que la desmoralizada de su hogar.

"Pero ya no me siento deprimida por ellos. Estoy cansada de preocuparme por el mañana de esos dos." el felino se acercó a ella y se recostó a un lado. Escuchaba atento sin perder ningún detalle. "¡Hey! No sufras así. Estoy bien" comento con una risita, los gestos que hacia el animal eran de verdadera pena. Cómo si buscarán algo que hacer por su dueña.

Ella a pesar de la bizarra situación se sintió contenta, porque había alguien que la escuchaba y la apreciaba. Deposito un beso en la cabeza del felino y decidió hacer algo que no era muy común en ella y le canto.

 **A long time ago, you and I  
** (Un largo tiempo atras, tú y yo).

 **We had nothing to fear  
** (No teniamos nada a que temer.)

 **We talked about stories that were unbelievable  
** (Hablábamos de historias que eran increíbles.)

 **As you held my hand and flew far away  
** (Mientras sostenías mi mano y volamos muy lejos.)

 **Into the starlight of the thick sky  
** (Hacía la luz de las estrellas en el espeso cielo.)

 **Wendy, the little girl dreamer.**

(Wendy la pequeña niña soñadora.)

 **Her shadow grows longer as time goes bye**

(Su sombra se agrandece con el pasar dl tiempo.)

 **An unknown fear.**

(Un desconocido miedo.)

 **You can´t ever fly again, it stays on my mind.**

(No podrás volver a volver de nuevo, se repite en mi mente.)

 **Will you remember me?**

(¿Me recordaras?)

 **Peterpan take me to neverland.**

(Peterpan llevame a nunca jamas.)

 **To a place where you won´t be a grown up**

(A un lugar donde no seras un adulto.)

 **To a place where the laughter never stops**  
(A un lugar donde las risas no se detengan nunca.)

 **Peterpan let me fly away whit you**  
(Peterpan déjame volar lejos contigo a mi lado.)

 **To a place where you can always fly**  
(A un lugar donde puedas volar por siempre)

 **To a place where you can dream forever**  
(A un lugar donde puedas soñar por siempre)

 **Let me goo..**  
(Déjame ir... )

Su voz era melodiosa, ella lo sabía. varias personas le habían dicho lo bien que cantaba. Pasando nos minutos apreció satisfecha que el pequeño animal dormía en su regazo.

"Gracias por aparecer en mi vida Melchor vega" susurro tratando de no soltar una carcajada, al pensar en ponerle el nombre del gitano. No, definitivamente no era nombre para gato. Hasta ella lo sabía. Pero por un momento se dejo llevar por la magia del momento. Determino que el nombre de bola de pelos se quedaría. Después de todo ya se había encariñado hasta de eso.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi xD. Puse la letra en ingles y español, porque vamos, la posibilidad de que Helga sepa coreano es la misma a la que yo aprenda Reuma sin lloriquear xDDDDD ¡Todo es Lupus!, ¡Todo! -Recordando Dr. House LOL!. En fin~ así que ignoremos el idioma real porfa xDDD

Solo le faltan dos capitulos o tres maximo. 3 chus!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autor:** Bueno estamos llegando al final de la historia que supuestamente iba a ser un oneshot y ya llevamos 3 capítulos xD. Sólo le queda el proximo capitulo y listo :).

Hinatahyuga12: xD La familia de Arnold saldrá en el prologo. xD Espero te guste este capitulo!

Airi Jazmin. diez capitulos? OMG xD No creo que pudiera con tantos capitulos. Soy una escritora que rara vez hace más de cinco xDD. Espero t e guste.

* * *

 **The mistery behind those green eyes.**

 **Capitulo 3: Una dolorsa Verdad.**

Un par de semanas después Helga gruñía furiosa en su pupitre. Gerald su mejor amigo quería preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba pero incluso él sabía que era muy riesgoso y no tenía ganas de recibir un puñetazo de la nada. Eso no detuvo a cierto rubio que se acerco a ella y se sentó en el pupitre de enfrente, ignorando por completo la mirada asesina que le estaba lanzando.

"Sabes Helga en vez de estar gruñendo por quien sabe qué razón podrías hablarlo con nosotros y así podríamos ayudarte a encontrar una solución"

"Agh aquí tienen de NUEVO al señor SABELOTODO y SAMARITANO enviado por los dioses aztecas o toltecas quién diablos sabe." Bufo moviendo sus manos para dramatizar su declaración.

"Helga …"Le llamo el moreno "Arnold tiene razón. ¿Que ocurre?"

"Nada" contesto cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista a otro lado.

"No luce como un nada"

"No he visto a mi gato en una semana ¿De acuerdo?."

"Ah te refieres a bola de pelos. ¿Qué paso?"

"Bob se dio cuenta que lo tenía y lo saco de la casa" murmuro desanimada. Arnold lucía sorprendido mientras Gerald sólo la miraba con gracia.

"¿Todo esto por un gato?" pregunto pero arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato al ver la mirada asesina de Helga. "Okeeeeei tal vez no solo es un gato. Bueno por la tarde puedo ayudarte a buscar si deseas Hell"

"Yo también podría ayudar si gustas" Se unió el joven con cabeza de balón. Helga le miró con el ceño fruncido. Estas últimas semanas se había empecinado en hablar y tratar de hacerse amigo de ella. Si bien al principio fue muy molesto, sin darse cuenta poco a poco se comenzaba a acostumbrar a su presencia. Aunque a veces todavía tenía el recuerdo de esas alucinaciones extrañas donde el aparecía de la nada en su habitación y así mismo desaparecía o como cuando caminaba por la calle sola podría jurar que lo veía en algún rincón siguiéndola, para después darse cuenta que solo había sido su imaginación.

"Geraldo gracias, cabeza de balón ni en sueños"

"¡Hey ¿Por qué no?" se adelanto indignado.

"Por que no soporto estar tanto tiempo cerca de tu optimismo repulsivo y tu olor a colonia barata"

"No dijiste eso cuando te preste mi gabardina" antes de que pudiera evitarlo Arnold se encontró contestándole.

Helga abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sintió el calor subir hacia su rostro.

"En tus sueños cara de mono." le escupió tratando de esconder la vergüenza.

"Chicos por más que ame verlos pelear como recién casados"

"¡No somos recién casados!" Gritaron ambos al unisonó.

"Si por supuesto" dijo mirándolos sin ningún tinte de diversión en su rostro. "Creo que la ayuda de Arnie podría servir Helga, es decir entre más personas busquemos más probabilidades de encontrar a bola de pelos"

"¿Bola de pelos en serio?" Pregunto Arnold arqueando una ceja.

"¡Hey! es un nombre fantástico. A él le gusta."

"Si como no" contestó Arnold con sarcasmo.

"Entonces saliendo de clases nos vemos en la entrada, ¿De acuerdo?" Se entrometió Gerald no deseando otra discusión entre los dos rubios.

Unas cuantas horas después. Gerald y Helga compartían la última clase juntos, así que ambos se encaminaban rumbo a la puerta donde habían quedado con el chico de la jungla.

"Sabes Helga creo que deberías ser un poco menos ruda con Arnold" Inicio el moreno. Había estado pensándolo desde que llego el chico, pero no se había animado a decirlo hasta ahora. "Te comportas demasiado a la defensiva con él."

"Tonterías. Ya conoces como soy, siempre he sido así. No le hablo bonito a nadie" Era verdad, pero no podía evitar sentir que era mucho más agresiva y sarcástica con el rubio. Como si tratara de hacer que se alejara.

"Si no te conociera bien Pataki pensaría que él te gusta" La rubia detuvo sus pasos de golpe, con ella el moreno también se detuvo y ambos se giraron a verse con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era casi imperceptible pero Gerald pudo notarlo, un ligero tono rosado en los pómulos de su amiga, los labios abiertos como si tratara de jalar aire a sus agitados pulmones. "Mierda tu de verdad..."

"¡Que tonterías dices cabeza de cepillo!, ¿A mi gustarme ese idiota con cabeza de balón?, es decir has visto el diámetro de su cabeza es enorme, Y-y sus pelos de escoba y su cara de mono" Incluso ella sabía que estaba balbuceando.

"Bueno tu tampoco eres miss universo" una voz ronca se escucho detrás de ellos, asustándolos. Helga no se giro a ver quién era, mantuvo su rostro en el suelo para esconder su vergüenza. Hizo nota mental de golpear a Geraldo hasta sacarle todo el contenido de esa cabezota de tubo.

"Esteee… bueno que tal si nos vamos ya. ¿Donde deberíamos iniciar Pataki?" se animo a decir Gerald para tratar de amortiguar la tensión en el ambiente.

"Ya busque por las cuadras cercanas, llegue hasta la cuadra cuarenta y cinco y ayer pase por la pequeña Francia y no había nada". Contesto cuando al fin llegaron al estacionamiento y se adentro en el asiento de copiloto mientras Arnold se sentaba atrás y Gerald por supuesto en el conductor.

"Entonces comencemos en la cuarenta y seis" Nadie se quejo. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se encontraron en el dichoso lugar y decidieron separarse para abarcar más campo.

"Bien, nos vemos en la cafetería de Slausens. Si alguno encuentra algo inmediatamente llamamos. ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo Gerald terminando de intercambiar números con Arnold y pasándole de paso el de la rubia.

"SIsisi nos vemos en un rato" y con eso la rubia fue la primera en salir corriendo a buscar a su fiel felino.

Arnold quien tan solo la observo alejarse suspiro y se encamino al lado contrario cuando sintió que una mano cerrada en su brazo lo detenía. Se giró para encarar al moreno con un gesto de duda. Pero el rostro serio de Gerald le hizo cambiar el semblante a uno más defensivo.

"Mira Arnold no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza. No me malentiendas eres un buen chico lo sé. Se nota, en el poco tiempo que llevas en la escuela me he dado cuenta de ello. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme cuáles son tus intenciones con Pataki.

No es la chica más dulce del mundo como lo has notado y sinceramente actúa peor contigo. Por eso me es un poco difícil entender tu insistencia de estar al rededor de ella a pesar de que te trata así. Así que seré claro. Si por alguna razón extraña estás viendo a Helga como algún tipo de proyecto personal o tus intenciones con ella son deshonestas, te hare pagar." No estaba bromeando.

"No sabía que tenías esa clase de sentimientos por ella" Contesto Arnold. El moreno giro los ojos.

"Ella es mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que tengo sentimientos por ella. Pero no son lo que tu piensas, no todo en esta vida son sentimientos platónicos. La conozco desde pre escolar y he vivido todas las facetas de esa chica grosera y altanera. Incluso cuando todos pensaban que sólo era una abusona"

"Nunca he visto a Helga de esa forma. Simplemente creo que en el fondo es una buena chica"

"Y lo es pero eso no explica porque continuas a su alrededor a pesar de que es más ofensiva contigo"

"Supongo que tal vez porque entiendo que le cuesta trabajo expresarse y ser honesta. Me agrada eso es todo, no hay intenciones escondidas." Contesto sinceramente. Gerald le miró una vez más, sus ojos obscuros atravesándolo, tratando de desnudar su alma. Después de unos segundos lo soltó.

Ambos se quedaron observándose unos segundos más, cada uno tratando de analizar al otro y llegar a una conclusión. Gerald fue el primero en romper la guerra visual, desviando la vista hacia la calle opuesta y llevándose una mano tras de la nuca."Te creeré por esta vez. Pero si noto alguna doble intención, no te la dejare fácil" Volvió a encararlo antes de dirigirse al camino que le había tocado.

* * *

La rubia de ojos azules ajena a lo que estaba pasando con los dos chicos, se encontraba buscando a su felino amigo en uno de los callejones de la calle 49 cuando escucho un maullido, alegre corrió hacia donde escucho el sonido solo para encontrarse con la desilusión de otro gato.

"Genial" murmuro ella haciendo una mueca y un ruido desagradable para espantar al animal. Importándole poco lo infantil que era eso. Se reincorporo pero antes de terminar de levantarse sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la destanteo y le hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

"¡AHHH-

Con dificultad abrió los ojos y observo con visión borrosa a un andrajoso anciano que sostenía un tubo en su mano derecha. ¿Acaso la había golpeado con eso?. Trato de levantarse pero el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla confundida y mareada.

"¡Esta es mi calle!, ¡Aléjate de aquí mocosa!" Escucho que le gritaba el sujeto antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra ella, con dificultad logro esquivarlo. Estaba muy mareada como para una pelea ahora, no tenía posibilidades de ganar. A pesar de todo no era tan estúpida para no darse cuenta que aquel golpe cobarde la había dejado fuera del juego. Se arrastro como pudo lejos del vagabundo y lo escucho pisarle los talones. Se recargo en la pared dándose apoyo en la huida.

El mundo a su alrededor se movía como una película de viajes espaciales.

Asustada se percato que perdía las energías y el vagabundo la estaba alcanzando, sintió que sus pies temblaban y se preparo mentalmente para que su cuerpo chocara con fuerza nuevamente contra el suelo, cuando sintió un par de brazos fuertes sostenerle por la cintura.

"¿Estas bien?" Ella solo pudo asentir. Sintió como aquel cálido cuerpo la dejaba sentada sobre la pared y le susurraba que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien. Cerró los ojos aceptando la ayuda de quien sea que fuera que le estaba dando la mano. Escucho el quejido del anciano, abrió los ojos con dificultad y a duras penas pudo apreciar a su gato gruñirle con ira al hombre antes de que este saliera corriendo, parpadeo unos segundos y el gato se acercaba a ella, parpadeo un poco más y bola de pelos se había ido y frente a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el cabeza de balón.

"Te llevare al hospital. Ya le llame a Gerald no tarda en venir por nosotros. Por ahora duerme". Murmuro. Lo ultimo que Helga pudo ver eran un par de ojos verde obscuros que parecían hipnotizar sus sentidos. "Duerme" Volvió a escuchar, esta vez como si fuera una orden y sin saber porque sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle y cayó dormida en los brazos de su salvador. Arnold la levanto y cargo de regreso al auto.

Hipnotizar a Helga era un golpe bajo, pero si despertaba seguramente no dejaría que la ayudaran. Era demasiado orgullosa como para dejar que alguien la cargará como lo estaba haciendo él. Ya a unos metros del auto, sintió el agarre de Helga sobre su camisa y se sonrojó. ¿Estaría despertando?. No su hipnosis era demasiado fuerte. Lo siguiente que paso lo dejo helado.

"Bola de pelos... Arnold ..." susurró entre sueños la rubia.

No podía seguir negándolo más... estaba loco por esa chica. **Estaba loco por Helga.**

Y eso sólo podía significar problemas.

* * *

Escucho el sonido de un ronroneo y entre sueños acaricio a su felpudo amigo, abrió los ojos y observo un par de esmeraldas felinas clavadas sobre su persona. Extendió su mano y le dio una caricia en la cabeza. Se levanto y observo a su alrededor, se encontraba en su cuarto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida?, un dolor punzante le hizo llevarse una mano a su frente, noto que tenía dos puntos de sutura, mierda eso le dejaría cicatriz. ¿Verdad?.

"¡Hermanita bebe!" La puerta se abrió de inmediato dejándose ver a una joven rubia de ojos azules. Antes de poder advertirlo la chica ya se encontraba abrazándola con fuerza, lloriqueando acerca de lo preocupada que estaba por su adorada y querida hermanita bebe. Helga no respondió el abrazo pero tampoco la quito, se mantuvo con ambos brazos a un costado de su cuerpo.

"Agh Olga no comiences ¿Quieres?. La cabeza me está matando. ¿Qué paso?"

"¡Ay! hermanita bebe fuiste atacada por un vagabundo, estaba algo enfermo el pobre hombre. Tenía un ataque de paranoia y-" No necesito escuchar más ¿Pobre hombre? ¿Acaso esta mujer estaba loca?. El sujeto la ataco sin aviso alguno. ¡Por la espalda!, no le importaba que tan enfermo estuviera el tipo, pero no diría de un sujeto que ataco a su hermana de forma traicionera -Pobre hombre-

"Entonces Gerald y otro chico te encontraron y te llevaron al hospital. Te hicieron varios estudios y observaron que había sido una pequeña contusión. Nada que preocuparse, por supuesto te quedaste en observación hasta que estuvieran seguros. Papá quería que siguieras en el hospital pero lo convencí de traerte a casa. Sé que odias esos lugares hermanita bebe y también aquí estarías más tranquila. Aunque tendrás que permanecer en cama algunos días. El médico está viniendo a casa a verte."

"¿Cuantos días llevo en cama?"

"Tres días"

"¡¿Tres días?!" Grito incrédula.

"Oh si, pero tranquila. Sólo llevas desde la mañana aquí. ¿Que no lo recuerdas?, por la mañana te trasladamos aquí y estabas consiente." Las facciones de Olga cambiaron a uno de preocupación. A decir verdad parecía recordarlo a medias…. un hombre de blanco haciéndole preguntas, una camilla, una ambulancia. "Oh dios creo que si debimos dejarte en observación más-

"Si lo recuerdo Olga, sólo sigo algo confundida y tus lloriqueos no ayudan" replico. Olga no pareció herida sin embargo.

Al contrario le extendió una sonrisa y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza. Los ojos de la hermana mayor de los Pataki entonces repararon en un pequeño ser que se encontraba en la esquina observando el espectáculo con curiosidad.

"¡Oh pero que bello!" Grito y se acercó al adorable felino. Que al principio retrocedió con cautela y tras olfatear la mano de la chica acepto las caricias. Helga sin embargo no estaba contenta, se levanto y le arranco prácticamente al animal.

"¡No lo toques!" Y se arrepintió casi de inmediato al ver la mirada triste que se posaba en Olga.

"Hermanita bebe pero ¿Que pasa?"

"¡Esta enfermo!, no quiero que te contagie" Mintió. Eso había sido el más puro instinto de celos. No quería que su gato la cambiara por Mary sunshine 2.

"¡Pobre! ...¡Ah! Pero si ese es el caso, ¡No deberías tenerlo aqui hermanita bebe! Acabas de tener un accidente podría contagiarte." La chica comenzó a sudar, otra vez correrían a bola de pelos, no podía permitirlo. Lo abrazo protectoramente.

"No te preocupes, es decir ya está saliendo de su tratamiento sisisi"

"Oh, ¿Estás segura hermanita bebe?"

Dios que molesta es Olga.

"Si Olga estoy segura" Contesto tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener su carácter. Aunque con Olga siempre era demasiado difícil.

"Si ese es el caso. Bueno hermanita bebe ¿Hay algo que necesites?. Debo irme pronto, tengo que ir a dar una plática sobre superación de familias disfuncionales"

-Que ironía- pensó la menor de los Pataki.

Helga bajo su vista a bola de pelos, lo había extrañado demasiado. Nunca pensó que se encariñaría así con un animal. Bueno en el pasado si se había encariñado con Kelly su lagarto monitor, pero tras de que su padre se lo había quitado por comerse el loro de un compañero de clase, se había prometido no encariñarse con ninguna mascota.

Y ahí estaba ella aferrada al felino.

Suspiro. Si, si había algo que necesitaba de Olga. "Olga de hecho si hay algo que quiero pedirte…."

* * *

Bueno tal vez le había costado caro el favor con la tonta de Olga pero valía la pena.

"Estúpida Olga". Suspiro. Otro toque en su puerta llamo su atención. "Está abierto" Grito.

"Permiso" Mickey se adentro al cuarto con un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates. Helga arqueo una ceja. "S-sé que no te gustan estas cosas, pero ahm . . ."

"Está bien bucko no tienes que llorar. Dámelas no es como que te las voy a tirar en la cara" El joven aun asustado se acercó cauteloso a ella y deposito las lilas en los brazos de Helga y los chocolates los dejo sobre una mesita.

"Escuche que te ataco un loco"

"Algo así" comento aburrida. Su atención estaba en el gato, jugando con él con un apuntador y haciéndolo perseguir la lucecita roja. El pobre animal perseguía con ánimo la luz pero sin poder alcanzarla nunca, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que comenzaba a dar vueltas en círculo.

Helga no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando el pobre bola de pelos choco contra una canasta de ropa y quedo envuelto en ella. "Jajaja estúpido bola de pelos" Regreso su vista entones a quien le estaba acompañando.

Noto como sus manos jugaban con nerviosismo mientras evitaba su mirada.

"¿Qué te pasa bucko?, ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?" Era obvio que no esperaba la pregunta, ya que pareció retroceder ante la femenina voz. "Mickey en serio me estas fastidiando. ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿O solo viniste a entregar las flores y preguntar como estoy?, porque si es así te lo digo. Estoy perfectamente bien y no tienes de que preocuparte"

"N-no es decir ¡Si!. Osea bueno yo…" El pobre chico no podía hundirse más en la silla. Estaba haciendo un espectáculo de él mismo. Con un fuerte suspiro se levanto y se dirigió hasta la rubia. "H-helga yo… hay algo que quiero decirte"

La rubia frunció el entrecejo pero el continuo. "Bueno la verdad es … que me has llamado la atención desde que te conocí en tercer grado y aunque era muy tímido para hacer algo en ese entonces. Pero te observaba desde lejos, siempre amenazabas a todos con esa actitud de matona y sin embargo entre las sombras notaba como hacías acciones a espaldas del resto.

C-como la vez que fuiste a buscar a Harold porque estaba a punto de irse el camión de la escuela sin él, también la vez que Timberly fingió el secuestro de su muñeco y Gerald estuvo buscando por horas al culpable y cuando se entero que había sido ella tu intercediste.

Aunque creo que la vez que cautivaste mi corazón de verdad, fue la navidad pasada. Hacía mucho frio esa navidad. ¿Recuerdas?. Estaba nevando y tu llevabas tan solo un abrigo delgado, un gorro y una bufanda. Cuando te diste cuenta que una niña de unos nueve años caminaba bajo la nieve con apenas un suetercillo de tejido y nada más. Te quitaste tu gorra y tu bufanda y se la diste, diciéndole que tenías calor. ¡Calor a los menos diez grados!.

La niña se fue agradecida, tu no se lo dijiste a nadie lo sé. Ni siquiera a Gerald. Pero tú en la oscuridad, eres una persona muy noble" Hizo una pausa para ver a la rubia. Quien se encontraba sin habla y con la boca abierta. Suponía que no esperaba que nadie la hubiese visto aquel día. Pronto se dio cuenta que era observada y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

"No sé de que estás hablando zopenco. Creo que a mi me golpearon y a ti te afecto"

Mickey no se ofendió, sonrió ante aquella acción. Llevaba demasiado de conocerla y sabía que ella reaccionaba así porque no sabía expresarse. Se adelanto a ella y toco su hombro.

"Sé que no tienes esa clase de sentimientos por mí. Pero quería decirte como me sentía alguna vez." Y tal vez el golpe de adrenalina en ese momento tomo posesión de él pues se fue acercando hasta ella hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

Helga no se movió, estaba en un mini shock. Una alarma le decía que se moviera, como un aviso de lo que estaba por pasar, aún así se mantuvo sentada en la misma posición. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el aliento del castaño. Esperando aquel beso que nunca llego. En su lugar escucho un grito y un golpe fuerte. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la escena más graciosa que se pudo esperar. Mickey tirado en el suelo con bola de pelos encima de él gruñéndole.

"¡Bola de pelos!" grito sorprendida.

"Agh creo que tu amiguito es muy territorial" comentó más divertido que enojado. Se lo agradecía de cierta forma. El estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Helga y si la hubiese besado probablemente no podrían regresar a ser amigos tan fácilmente.

"Lo siento. Nunca actúa así." El castaño negó y se levanto. Percatándose que aun era seguido por esas orbes verdes.

"Creo que mejor me retiro"

"Jajajaja de acuerdo. Si tanto miedo te da un pobre gato flaco"

"¡Me quiere matar con la mirada!, ¡Solo míralo!. ¡Me está retando!" se defendió indignado..

"Está bien está bien. Ven acá bola de pelos" Le llamo. El felino sin embargo le dirigió una mirada que Mickey podría jurar que era gélida y después salto al regazo de su ama.

"Bueno Hell nos vemos después"

"Vale. Hasta mañana cabeza de palmera"

"Adiós".

Apenas vio que la puerta se cerraba cuando dirigió su mirada a bola de pelos. "¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa?. Atacando al tonto de Mickey, casi haces que se haga en sus pantalones." Le riño. Bola de pelos por un instante pareció arrepentido, agachando su cabeza, para después restregarse nuevamente.

"Si claro cada que haces algo malo te excusas en esa cara de animal a medio morir" dijo con gracia. Hizo a un lado a bola de pelos y se levanto para buscar su celular. Quien sabe cuántas llamadas perdidas tenía de Gerald, Lila y de la tonta de Rhonda. Se dirigió hasta el tocador y abrió el primer cajón, donde encontró lo que estaba buscando. Su cargador. Hizo a un lado otras cosas y saco una caja de chicles de menta. Su boca sabía extraña, tal vez por no haber estado tomando líquidos en ese tiempo que permaneció dormida. Se llevo uno a la boca y alzó el rostro para verse reflejada en el espejo. Pero casi de inmediato deseo no haberlo hecho.

Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos al notar que no estaba sola. Un par de esmeraldas la vigilaban con seriedad. Se llevo la mano al pecho en un intento fallido de calmar el ritmo de su corazón. Juraría que estaba trabajando a 200 latidos por minuto. Se giro para comprobar que no era una visión y lo constantó al tener al invasor a tan solo unos centímetros.

La mano masculina del chico se elevo hasta dejar una suave caricia sobre su mejilla derecha. Ante el roce Helga podría jurar que se escapo un quejido de sus labios. Y sin embargo no se movió, Arnold capturo su rostro con ambas manos y sin esperar mucho tiempo se acercó hasta ella.

"¿Realmente ibas a dejar que te besara?" Pregunto con voz fosca. Sus labios ligeramente rozando los de ella entre cada palabra.

"C-cabeza de balón" susurró, aunque no estaba segura si lo había dicho o solo lo había pensado. Justo ahora se sentía como en otra de esas alucinaciones.

"No me has contestado" Insistió.

"¿Que?" Pregunto esta vez mas confundida. El rubio se acercó más haciéndola retroceder hasta que sus manos fueron a topar con el filo del tocador. No tenía a donde escapar.

"¿Pensabas dejar que te besara?" pregunto nuevamente.

Comprendió al fin de que hablaba, pero no sabía que contestar. ¿Si le decía que si se iría?, si le decía que no . . .?

"No es de tu incumbencia cabeza de balón" Contestó recuperando un poco de confianza.

"Respuesta incorrecta" Murmuró y sin esperar más la tomo de la cintura y se apodero de sus labios.

Esta vez al contrario de las otras ocasiones donde ella se quedaba simplemente congelada mientras recibía esos apasionados besos en su activa mente, regreso el beso. Apasionado, hambriento y necesitado. Saboreando cada espacio de esa boca que la estaba devorando, como un depredador a su presa.

Atrapando al chico con sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, lo acerco más a ella hasta que sus pechos se rozaron. Helga partió sus labios para permitirle acceso a su caliente cavidad, cosa que Arnold no tardo en aceptar e introdujo su lengua, explorando, disfrutando y saboreando cada rincón de esa chica rubia que lo estaba volviendo loco. El sabor a menta inundo sus papilas gustativas, dios nunca imagino que besar a alguien se sentiría así...

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta la cama y una vez llegando ahí se dejaron caer. Las manos de Arnold se deslizaron hasta sus muslos dejando suaves pero demandantes caricias sobre estos. Quería conocerla y descubrir cada rincón de esa piel de porcelana. Helga por su parte llevo sus manos hasta las masculinas espinas iliacas y dio un masaje en círculo, por un momento la rubia podría jurar que escucho un ronroneo salir de entre los labios de Arnold. Pero eso era estúpido.

La mano derecha de Arnold se deslizo por la pierna de Helga y la agarro para hacerse espacio entre sus muslos, elevando a su vez una de sus piernas y así quedar más cerca de ella. Sus sexos casi rosándose por sobre las ropas.

"H-helga" susurró su nombre entre besos, una vez que se dio cuenta que necesitaba aire para sus pulmones.

Helga sin embargo, no supo que impulso la domino pero elevo sus caderas logrando frotarlas contra las de Arnold y sacándole un gemido fosco que casi simulaba un gruñido. Arnold aprovecho la ruptura del beso para buscar un poco más de piel, bajo hacia su barbilla donde comenzó a dejar caricias y besos, hasta que llego a su cuello. Lamió la piel que ahora le era expuesta para después succionarla con sus labios, rasgando indirectamente con sus labios la tersa piel de la rubia, sacándole un suspiro. Volvió a lamer la piel que acababa de mordisquear y se llevo la mano libre hacia el abdomen de Helga donde no tardo en revelar la piel y dejarla expuesta hasta que se encontraba casi rebelando el contorno de los pechos.

"A-arnold" Gimió ella. Arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Sintiendo sin querer la creciente erección del rubio.

Arnold gruño nuevamente en un sonido casi de ronroneo. Pero ahí termino todo. Se aparto de golpe y se sentó en la cama. Dejando a la pobre rubia desconcertada u con la respiración agitada.

"¿Arnold?" pregunto ella confundida.

"No puedo hacer esto" contesto con voz apagada, casi triste.

"¿Qué?"

"Helga esto . . . no estás soñando... nunca lo has estado. " confeso. La rubia pareció entender lo que trataba de decir porque de inmediato se sintió furiosa y le lanzo lo primero que encontró que fue un portarretratos.

"¿Que haces aqui cabeza de balón?!" grito furiosa. Estaba a punto de tener relaciones con Arnold pensando que no era … real.

"Escúchame. ¿Si?. Tranquilízate Helga" Le dijo exasperado y a punto de perder la paciencia. Después de todo no era la única que se sentía frustrada tras la situación. "Hay algo que tienes que saber de mi. Y probablemente no te va a gustar"

"¿Que vienes a acosarme por las noches y me has estado besando en la obscuridad haciéndome creer que todo es un sueño?"

"H-helga es que..."

"¿Es que qué ARNOLDO?, ¿Fue divertido burlarte de mi haciéndome creer que tengo problemas mentales?"

"¡No es así! . . . ¡Las cosas no son así!. Ojala lo fueran, harían mucho más fácil esto" lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, más para si mismo que para que ella lo escuchara.

"¿Y bien cabeza de balón cuál es tu excusa?"

"¡Me gustas!, de alguna forma extraña me quede hechizado en ti y tu forma extraña de ser y tu actitud cambiante. De verdad . . . de verdad me gustas mucho". Tal vez en otra situación Helga se habría sonrojado y su corazón se hubiera movido ante aquella declaración, pero justo ahora estaba fuera de sí. Se sentía burlada, traicionada, ultrajada.

"¿Y por eso te has introducido a mi casa sin permiso? y acosandme en mis sueños"

"No es como que no tuviera tu permiso de estar aquí" Soltó sin si quiera pensarlo, arrepintiéndose al instante.

"¡¿Perdón?!, ¡¿Cuando te dije que podías estar en esta habitación cuando quisieras?!" escupió. Tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para obligarlo a encararla.

"El día en que me encontraste herido en la calle y me diste un poco de leche" contesto nuevamente dejándose llevar por la adrenalina. Clavando sus esmeraldas en aquellos zafiros.

Esta vez Helga no pudo más que parpadear sintiéndose confundida."¿Qué?, ¿De que rayos hablas Arnoldo?"

"Me encontraste en un callejón obscuro a unas cuadras de aquí, acababa de tener una riña con un perro y me había lastimado una pata. Me trajiste a tu casa, limpiaste mi herida con jabón por que no estabas segura si el agua Mycrodacin le hacía daño a los gatos, me vendaste y tras de eso trajiste algo de leche. Querías ofrecerme Atún, pero no encontraste nada. Miriam había arruinado todo el mandado de nuevo" La rubia le miro confundida mientras sus dedos dejaban ir la tela de la camiseta de Arnold.

"¿Bola de pelos?, ¿Estás loco?, el es un gato. Oh por dios... ¡¿Desde entonces me has estado espiando?!, ¡¿Que eres un acosador?!"

"Si, ¡Soy un acosador pero no te estoy mintiendo!" grito perdiendo el control.

"Si claro, ¡Cómo no!. Estas demente Ah-!

El siguiente instante se encontraba con la espalda pegada a la cama. Arnold encima de ella mirándola de una forma extraña.

"¿Quieres que lo pruebe?" su voz sonó demasiado ronca como un susurró. Helga sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

"¿De que estas-

Pero fue interrumpida de nuevo. El dedo índice de Arnold sostenido sobre sus labios le impidió continuar. No dijo nada más pero sus ojos lo decían todo. "Voy a probarlo"

Se acomodo sobre ella chocando sus frentes provocando que lo único que ella siguiera viendo fueran sus ojos. Entonces una brisa extraña se apodero del lugar, mientras podía apreciar como una luz rodeaba el cuerpo de Arnold, "No vayas a parpadear" susurro con una media sonrisa. No lo hizo, se mantuvo atenta, sosteniendo esa penetrante mirada, la luz se intensifico solo para ser remplazada por una sombra y tras de unos segundos, el rostro del chico desapareció para ser remplazado por facciones felinas, el cuerpo masculino convirtiéndose en una bola de pelos. Comprobó el peso del animal que ahora estaba en su pecho, manteniendo aún su vista.

"Oh porlamierdanopuedocreerloqueestoyviendomevolviloca" dijo saltando hacia atrás y alejándose del pequeño felino.

No había dudas que había presenciado como Arnold Shortman el chico de la jungla se había transformado en un gato y no cualquier gato, si no SU gato. El gato que durante prácticamente 3 meses había estado viviendo con ella. A quien le había estado confiando todos sus secretos, sus penas y temores.

"D-debo estar soñando. ¡Ya sé!, seguro esos medicuchos me pusieron algún medicamento que me está haciendo alucinar. ¿Diazepam?, no creo que no eso no causa alucinaciones ahm … ¡Ay no tengo idea!, tal vez si le pregunto a la chica esta … ah si Phoebe, si Phhoebe e-ella debe saber qué diablos me dieron y …. ¡O tal vez el golpe si me dejo loca!, oh por dios no quiero terminar en un psiquiátrico" Estaba perdiendo la cordura por completo, agitaba sus manos al aire, se los llevaba a la cabeza, después a la cara, trataba de arrancarse algunos cabellos. La histeria se había apropiado de ella.

No fue hasta que unos fuertes brazos la atraparon por la espalda que se calmo. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Arnold en su hombro."Relájate" Aumento la presión en sus brazos y fue sintiendo como se calmaba. "Prometo que te explicare todo" Los labios de Arnold tocaron el lóbulo de su oído causándole que una corriente eléctrica corriera por su espalda.

"¿Quien mierdas eres?"

"Soy Arnold" Respondió recibiendo un codazo en las costillas. "Agh es… una larga historia" la soltó un poco gracias al aire que perdió por el golpe.

"Entonces ¿De verdad eres bola de pelos?". Los ojos zafiros de la rubia se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de algo. "E-eso significa que todo este tiempo has estado escuchando todo lo que dije e hice y … ¡Me estabas espiando cuando me cambiaba!"

"¡N-no!, ¡Bien sabes que me giraba cuando te estabas cambiando!, ¡N-no te espiaba tan seguido!" tal vez si no hubiese dicho TAN se hubiera escuchado más creíble pero ahí estaba el dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba su declaración.

"¡Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo!, ¡Maldito idiota!" antes de que pudiera controlarse Helga ya se encontraba gritándole y empujándolo hacia la puerta. "¡No quiero volver a ver tu maldita cara!"

"¿Qué?. ¡Helga espera déjame explicarte!" El horror se asomo en su rostro. Helga estaba tomándolo de la peor manera posible.

"Maldito imbécil, ¿Te pareció gracioso mentirme todo este tiempo?, ¡¿Q-que rayos pretendías?!" grito encarándolo. Arnold retrocedió el dolor en los ojos de Helga lo hizo sentirse como un idiota.

"¡No pretendía nada lo juro!, Helga si me dejarás hablar . . .-

"No quiero escucharte lárgate ahora. No quiero volver a ver tu maldita cabeza de balón"

"¡Me iré cuando termine de hablar. Es más ¿sabes qué? incluso si no me dejas lo hare. Si no quieres escucharme bien, pero seguiré hablando y hablando" Llevo sus manos a los hombros de la rubia para mantenerla en su lugar, recibiendo una mirada asesina. Pero continuo. "Ahm . . es un poco incomodo decirlo, nunca antes había tenido que explicar … pues esto.

Aquí vamos, como ya lo sabes vengo de San Lorenzo, la cosa es que por aluna extraña y bizarra razón cuando nací fui elegido por el espíritu de un dios azteca que cuidaba de la gente de los ojos verdes… el pueblo de donde vengo." Hizo una pausa. "Decidió brindarme su protección. Mi madre estaba por dar a luz y fue entonces cuando nos encontramos con los ojos verdes, mi madre estaba muy enferma a punto de morir, pero ellos .. comentan que un jaguar apareció y los guio hasta donde nosotros. Elsa la líder se regreso a pesar de que el volcán estaba a punto de estallar, pero algo en los ojos de ese jaguar le hizo volver, cuando lo hizo encontró a mi madre y le ayudo a parir." Otra pausa, Helga pudo notar que los pómulos de Arnold se coloraban. "Cuando nací el volcán se acallo. Las llamaradas, el humo, los temblores todo se apago como si estuviera premeditado con mi llegada. Elsa y mis padres quedaron asombrados, más aun cuando de entre las sombras apareció nuevamente el jaguar y dejo esto" Se retiro un poco para quitarse la camisa y denotar un gran tatuaje que recorría todo el pecho del joven. Se trataba de un gran rombo con inscripciones en un idioma incomprensible, mientras que en medio del rombo se podía apreciar el rostro de un ser felino, una mezcla entre un jaguar y una pantera. Los ojos verdes parecían querer atravesarla.

"Desde entonces he estado bajo la protección del dios" Suspiro. "Pero hace poco trataron de secuestrarme causando su ira y la destrucción de la aldea de los ojos verdes." Se giro a verla. "Le pedí entonces vivir una vida normal lejos de San Lorenzo y por un momento pensé que lo había aceptado. Pero cuando llegue a Hillwood no había cambiado nada." Se llevo una mano hacia el tatuaje. "Aun seguía convirtiéndome en todo tipo de seres y animales. Me estaba volviendo loco. Cuando me convertí en … bola de pelos. Acababa de pelearme con un perro, parece que lo asuste al no poder controlarme y convertirme frente a sus ojos. Uno pensaría que el perro saldría corriendo del miedo, pero no" Una risita escapo de sus labios. "Apenas logre escapar y fue entonces que me encontraste. . ."

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Helga seguía mirándolo tratado de procesar todo lo que le había contado y Arnold la sostenía de los hombros para que no se alejara.

"¿Podrías decir algo?" suplico, sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

"Ni siquiera sé que decir ni como sentirme Arnold" contesto con sinceridad.

En otro momento haberle escuchado llamarle por su nombre le habría puesto muy contento pero en este caso no pudo más que preocuparlo. Que lo llamara por su nombre significaba un distanciamiento entre los dos. Un desconocimiento hacia su existencia, ya fuera como Arnold o incluso como bola de pelos.

"Helga…"

"¿Podrías irte Arnold? Quiero estar sola." Dijo retirando al fin las manos de Arnold de sus hombros y evitando su mirada.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunto con un notable temblor en su voz.

"Si" No necesito decir más, el chico se alejo de ella y se encamino hasta la ventana. Una nueva brisa llamo su atención y pudo apreciar de nueva cuenta a quien había sido su amigo durante todo ese tiempo y que resulto ser más de lo que aparentaba.

Los ojos verdes del felino la miraron por última vez antes de salir de la habitación de un salto.

Esto era el fin. No más cabeza de balón ni mucho menos bola de pelos en su vida. Los odiaba a ambos, o bueno al que era ambos.

Su único aliado resulto ser otro traidor. Y no prensaba perdonarlo jamás.

* * *

Notas finales: ¿Y bien? Si les gutso podrían dejarme un review ;D y sino pues tambien xD.

Gracias y chus 3 INSISTOINISTO A MARIMORANTE jajaja que quiero más la bruja y el sapo xD más más máss! "La patean"


	4. The sun and the moon

Notas de autor: Lo siento. He estado muy ocupada. Perdí todo los datos de mi computadora, mi hermana regreso a casa. Y se volverá a ir. Un examen importante esta en camino. Ah en fin, muchos problemas que no había podido resolver. Espero que disfruten este capitulo.

 _ **Sol y la luna.**_

* * *

Esa noche Helga no pudo dormir, era imposible. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo?, Cómo pegar los ojos cuando Arnold prácticamente le había dicho que era el elegido de un dios y que ella en realidad nunca había tenido un gato en su alcoba si no a un Arnold encubierto en la piel de lo que creía era su gato.

Pasaron varios días, recibió varias visitas entre ellas a Lila, Gerald que la visitaba diario al igual que Mickey pero ni una visita más del chico de la jungla con misterioso pasado.

Por fin fue dada de alta y pudo regresar a clases. Cuando entro al salón lo primero que se percato es que Arnold se encontraba en un rincón, esta vez sin ninguna clase de séquito o nada por el estilo. Al parecer todos lo estaban ignorando o talvez él les había puesto un alto después de todo.

Quién sabe. No era su asunto, ni le importaba.

"¡Pataki!" Gerald gritó y corrió a abrazarla. Ella respondió empujándolo pero no con mucha fuerza en realidad, más por instinto que por rechazo real.

"Quien te dio permiso de tocarme zopenco"

"Lo que digas Pataki, no te preocupes no me volveré cariñoso ni nada, es una ocasión única en la vida"

"Tarado" dijo juguetona y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro. "Eso espero o ya sabes cómo te ira con betsy y los cinco vengadores"

"Sigo creyendo que es sociópata ponerle nombre a tu puño"

"Sigo creyendo que te ahogaste de chiquito y por eso quedaste así"

"Tonta." Respondió sonriente. "Te extrañe"

"Ugh…. ¿Se supone que deba decir que yo también?, porque comienzo a sentirme nauseosa" Gerald rodó los ojos.

Helga sabía que Arnold la estaba mirando, en ningún momento apartaba su vista de ella. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona le habría sido exageradamente molesto, pero al ser Arnold lo único que podía atinar a hacer era sentirse nerviosa, con una creciente sensación en su abdomen como si algo revoloteara dentro. Quería culpar a la pizza con peperoni de la mañana, pero sabía que esto no tenía nada que ver con su acelerado intestino.

Esto era lo que el rubio le estaba ocasionando. Y le irritaba de sobremanera, ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanto poder sobre ella? No podía saberlo.

Esa era la razón principal por la que lo estaba evitando, de acuerdo la revelación de que podía convertirse en casi cualquier animal del planeta era un factor importante, pero sorprendentemente para ella no le era molesta la idea.

Pero si le era el saber que quisiera o no, lo admitiera o no. Tenía enormes sentimientos hacia el chico de la jungla. La sola idea la asustaba, nunca, nunca pensó que ella Helga G Pataki se enamoraría. Tanto que había aclamado que ella no podía enamorarse, que era lo suficientemente inteligente para no sentirse así y se había fallado a sí misma.

Si pudiera viajar en el tiempo de regreso al pasado, le pediría a su otro yo que nunca recogiera a ese inútil gato, que jamás se acercará a ese estúpido chico de la jungla, que jamás … ahí detuvo sus pensamientos. No, no podía mentir. Aún si regresará al pasado, habría hecho lo mismo.

Helga era curiosa, dinámica, era después de todo una artista y era precisamente esa espontaneidad, esa incertidumbre latente en ella, que la convertía en su versión actual.

El receso llego y con él la oportunidad de que el rubio se acercará a ella, pero antes de que eso pasará tomo de la manga al pelinegro y lo obligó a caminar a su lado. Haciendo algo que pensó que nunca haría y tomándolo del brazo. Gerald le miro extrañado. "¿Pataki?"

"Solo muévete Johanssen" replicó sin querer dar explicaciones y observando de reojo la cara de desilusión del cabeza de balón.

"¿Ocurrió algo con Arnold?" Preguntó ante la obviedad.

"Nada. Simplemente no tengo ganas de soportar su mojigatería. ¿Entiendes?" Gerald le dio una mirada a su amigo, pero este negó con la cabeza. No era el momento para hablar con ella. Así que al final simplemente se dejó llevar.

Arnold ya no volvió a tratar de hablar con ella por el resto del día. Ni dos días después. Todo transcurrió aburridamente normal. Ella tratando de evitar al cabeza de balón poniendo en medio a un incómodo Gerald que trataba de excusar la actitud de su amiga y fallando terriblemente en el proceso.

No fue hasta una semana después que las cosas cambiaron.

Mickey y Helga estaban sentados en clase de aritmética, la maestra venía retrasada y el castaño le enseñaba el nuevo sencillo de dino spumoni a la rubia, compartiendo con ella el audífono y manteniendo una distancia demasiado -cercana-.

Para ser honestos ella no se había percatado de ello, ni siquiera cuando accidentalmente sus brazos se habían rozado. Mickey sin embargo claro que había sentido ese roce, así como la cercanía de la rubia, algunos mechones de su cabello le daban cosquillas al menearse sobre su antebrazo.

Se giró a mirarla y agradeció intensamente que le chica tuviese sus ojos cerrados, ya que podía acercarse -traidoramente- hacia ella y apreciar de cerca las delicadas facciones de su rostro. Sus largas y rizadas pestañas, sus pómulos rosados y sobre todo esos labios color cereza que le estaban volviendo loco. Sin embargo, y para su mala suerte, no fue el único en darse cuenta de esa proximidad, Arnold que veía todo desde atrás percibió sus intenciones y cuando Mickey se acercó con la intención de besarla, un movimiento brusco logro que callera.

"¿Pero qué?" se quejó al darse cuenta que su silla se había roto.

"¿Mickey?" pregunto confundida al verlo en el suelo. Antes que pudieran hablar Gerald se acercó a ellos.

"¡Hey viejo!, ¿Que fue eso? jajaja" El castaño lo miro indignado ante la burla de su amigo.

"Jajaja que estúpido Mickey" El aludido tan solo hizo un puchero. La rubia de sus sueños se estaba burlando de él.

"Eso fue muy inesperado"

"Y muy gracioso, ¿pero en serio que ocurrió?" pregunto ayudándole a ponerse de pie. El chico se sacó el polvo de encima y le hecho una mirada a la banca rota. Como si la culpará de su fallido y frustrado plan.

"¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?, estaba sentado con Helga y estaba a punto de .." se detuvo casi de inmediato.

"¿A punto de que?" pregunto Gerald arqueando una ceja.

"Ahm . . . de cambiar la canción …"Respondió nervioso. Diablos por poco confesaba que iba a besarla. Gerald le miró con clara muestra de que no le creía, Helga por su lado se encogió de hombros y continuo escuchando el cd. Ignorando el mundo a su alrededor.

E ignorando el que alguien había evitado que robaran sus labios.

* * *

Los celos nunca pero nunca son la mejor ayuda del mundo. Y eso que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento Helga, estaba segura de que DEFINITIVAMENTE no eran celos.

Una mina tonta recargaba su trasero asqueroso en el pupitre de Arnold, charloteando acerca de lo divertido que iba a ser una fiesta a la que iba a acudir el fin de semana; Pero que desafortunadamente no tenía una cita con quien ir. Helga estaba segura de que Arnold la rechazaría, casi estaba esperando las palabras que le diría para negarse, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el rubio acepto la invitación y hasta la había invitado a cenar.

La chica -Jenifer- vaya nombre original había salido corriendo encantada para contarle a sus amigas. Finalmente, el chico de la selva había aceptado la invitación a salir de una chica.

Helga no pudo más que hervir en su propia salsa. Le lanzo una mirada de furia, la cual pareció llamar su atención porque apenas alzo el rostro y ver aquel reclamo no hablado, tan sólo le devolvió una mirada llena de seriedad.

No sabía si era su orgullo o talvez su maldita sed de venganza que no parecía querer abandonarla nunca. Pero se levantó de su pupitre y asegurándose que Arnold le estuviera observando se acercó a Mickey y lo tomo de la camiseta casi obligándolo a pararse.

"¿P-pataki?"

"Tu, yo el viernes a las 8. En el chez Paris. " Y tras de eso le soltó. Dando una sonrisa triunfal al rubio que la miraba notablemente molesto. Ni siquiera presto atención a Mickey que había respondido animadamente a la invitación. /O lo que haya sido aquello. /

* * *

Si, talvez su subconsciente había planeado que la cita de Mickey fuera un día antes que el día que el tonto cabeza de balón había quedado con esa chica Jennifer. Seguramente para hacerlo sentir miserable y celoso

Afortunadamente había quedado con el torpe de Mickey en el lugar y no en su casa, ya que acababa de tener una riña con su padre y la caminata hasta el lugar le había servido para despejar su mente. Estaba ya a tan solo un par de cuadras, por lo menos ya no quería cortarle el cuello al primer samaritano que encontrara.

Doblo la calle a la derecha cuando sintió que su muñeca era aprisionada y su cuerpo era jalado por una fuerza ajena. Al siguiente instante unos labios la estaban invadiendo, fueron tan sólo unos segundos. Ella estaba demasiado atónita, pero cuando reconoció los fuertes brazos que la sostenían se empezó a dejar llevar apenas estaba regresando el beso cuando sintió que la soltaban.

Arnold sonreía engreídamente. Lleno de una autoconfianza que la rubia no creyó que tuviera. Y que probablemente él tampoco lo supiese hasta ese momento. "Ahora ve a fingir que te interesa un poco la cita con Mickey" Y sin decir más se alejó y desapareció. Helga solo alcanzo a ver como bola de pelos o mejor dicho Arnold en su forma de gato trepaba por un muro y se iba.

Sintiéndose aún muy agitada, se recargo en la pared. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?.

 _-Ahora ve a fingir que te interesa un poco la cita con Mickey-_ Pronto la sorpresa fue remplazada por ira. ¡Se estaba burlando de ella! Si ese idiota creía que podía jugar con Helga G Pataki le demostraría lo contrario. Se mordió el labio inferior y se encamino a su cita.

Lo peor de todo es que tuvo razón, el bastardo tuvo razón. No pudo estar menos interesada en la cita con Mickey, por más que él chico trataba de mantener su atención no lo logro. Al momento de que terminaron la cena, pudo ver lo dolido que se sentía su amigo. Y se prometió nunca más hacerle algo como eso.

Mickey era su amigo de toda la vida. Había estado con ella mucho antes que Gerald, conocía sus lados buenos como los malos y ahí estaba ella utilizándolo para una tonta venganza con el chico gato. Se regañó mentalmente ya estando en la entrada de su casa. Y se giró para encarar a su amigo.

"Lo siento Mickey esto no debió ser. Eres mi amigo." Se disculpó, llevándose una mano tras su nuca. Las disculpas no eran algo que ella soliera hacer, y cuand tenía que hacerlo se sentía como en un universo paralelo. "No fui honesta contigo y solo te lastimé."

"Está bien Hell en el fondo sabía que no estabas siendo seria conmigo. Sólo que … creo que me emocione de más"

"De verdad lo lamento" Mickey le sonrió amablemente y negó nuevamente. Si definitivamente era una perra como había dicho Stefanie. Mira que hacerle eso a un chico como Mickey. ¿Qué era esto una tonta historia de shojo?.

"¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?" pregunto esperanzado el chico.

"No lo sé. Creo que eso solo te lastimaría más-

"Porfavor" La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de lado y asintió.

"SI es lo que quieres bucko" Y al instante siguiente Mickey había robado un casto beso de sus labios.

"Lo siento. Puedes golpearme si quieres, pero quería obtener este beso platónico al menos" Helga se sonrojo. "Nos vemos en clase Hell" Y se fue dejando a la pobre y confundida chica.

Esa noche Helga por millonésima vez no pudo dormir.

* * *

.

.

La tarde siguiente fue un infierno para ella, sabía que Arnold el imbécil de Arnold se había quedado de ver con la tarada de Jennifer, había quedado de pasar por la estúpida a su casa y pronto se haría la hora que se dirigirían ambos a esa estúpida fiesta.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo ella?. ¿Acaso estaba siguiéndolos?, por supuesto que NO. Simplemente paseaba y mágicamente había dado con el lugar… O eso trataba de decirse mientras apreciaba como ambos entraban tomados de la mano a esa tonta fiesta.

Jeniffer como siempre viendose increiblemente guapa y perfecta con sus caderas anchas y sus pechos enormes atrayendo más de una mirada. Los puños de Helga se cerraron con ira y sus dientes rechinaron.

¿Qué diablos hacía ella ahí?, ¡Que ridícula se estaba comportando!, si el tonto cabeza de balón iba a caer por los pechos enormes de una hueca pues bien por él, pero no iba a estarlos persiguiendo.

Y sin embargo de alguna forma u otra termino dentro de la fiesta. De reojo pudo apreciar que Arnold bailaba coquetamente con la tal Jennifer. Y gruño para sus adentros. ¡Eso era todo!, se iría a casa. Ya era hora de dejar de ser una ridícula. Sin embargo, el destino le tenía un camino diferente.

"¿Helga?" La rubia miró incrédula al castaño que le había dado su primera cita.

"¿Mickey?, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto confundida.

"¿Estas bromeando verdad?, es la fiesta de mi prima Kat"

"¿Esta fiesta es de Kat?" no pudo disimular su incredulidad.

"Ahm Helga estas de invitada así que deberías de saberlo" Le contesto con gracia.

"Ah si verdad… jejeje creo que lo olvide" Rio para disimular su error.

"¿Y viniste con alguien?" Pregunto el castaño sin poder obviar su interés.

Helga dirigí una mirada a la animada pareja y negó. "No. Vengo por mí misma pero ya estaba por irme"

"¿No te gustaría bailar una pieza conmigo?" Le dijo y le guiño un ojo, arrancándole un sonrojo.

"Bien, bien pero no te pongas meloso. ¿Escuchaste zopenco?" Mickey tomo su mano y la acercó hasta el, poso su mano en la cintura y la otra permaneció entrecruzada con la de ella.

La canción era lenta y romántica, Helga lo agradecía un poco a pesar de que no le gustaban las melodías. Pero no estaba muy de ánimos para seguir un ritmo muy animado. Casi de inmediato se arrepintió de su pensamiento al darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba muy cerca con el de Mickey. No pudo evitar sentirse incomoda. Quería a Mickey pero no podía evitar verlo como solo un amigo.

"Creo que deberías invitar a salir a Lila" comentó ella con una sonrisa.

"¿A Lila?" pregunto confundido.

"Me corrijo, te pido que invites a salir a bailar a Lila" Le dijo y tomo su barbilla para girar su rostro y mostrarle la incomodidad de la pobre chica pelirroja que estaba rodeada de chicos que no dejaban de coquetear con ella.

"Creo que ya tiene suficientes chicos invitándola, solo la incomodare más"

"No porque yo daré mi aprobación" Y diciendo esto tomo de su muñeca y se acercó hasta el grupo. "Señorita perfección, Mickey quiere pedirte una pieza para bailar. Anda ve" No espero respuesta alguna cuando tomo la muñeca de la chica, sacándola de su agobiante situación y juntando las manos de ambos chicos. "Ahora diviértanse". Y se desapareció.

"Ahm no tienes que bailar conmigo si no quieres Lila. Helga vió lo incomoda que estabas y quiso ayudarte" le dijo un poco avergonzado de admitirlo. La pelirroja se sonrojo un poco, pero negó.

"Creo que me encantaría bailar contigo Mickey" Y con eso ambos salieron a bailar.

* * *

.

Helga se dirigió a la salida sintiéndose un poco menos miserable. Por lo menos había enmendado su error con Mickey, estaba seguro de que le encantaría la señorita perfección y si todo resultaba bien, seguro que a Mary sunshine no le sería indiferente. Solo esperaba no le rompiera el corazón. O tendría que volver a odiarla.

Terminaba de salir de la fiesta cuando escucho una voz conocida y se giró. "Entonces no aguantaste la curiosidad y viniste a ver cómo me iba en mi cita con Jeniffer" Arnold se encontraba recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados y una pierna doblada dándose soporte sólo con la pierna derecha.

"¿Perdón?, ¿Que dijiste?" Pregunto casi indignada. "Bucko creo que te equivocas, vine a esta fiesta con Mickey por si no te diste cuenta"

"Me encontré a Mickey antes que tú y me dijo que venía solo" Le dijo con una media sonrisa. Era mentira, pero no había forma que ella lo supiera.

"Me invito, pero no sabía si iba a venir. Lo sorprendí con mi aparición" Contesto. No pensaba dejarse ganar por el idiota niño de la jungla.

"Claro" Contesto él. Se reincorporo y paso a un lado de ella. "Repite eso hasta que te lo creas"

"¿Acaso eres idiota?" Grito y le sostuvo del brazo evitando que la dejara con la palabra en la boca. "Estas molesto simplemente porque mi cita con Mickey fue un éxito."

"¿Un éxito? Claro si llamas éxito a que te la pasaras pensando en mi entonces claro"

La rubia abrió la boca atónita. Entrecerró los ojos y gruño. Quería golpearlo, quería romperle esa maldita y perfecta sonrisa. Que sólo hacía más que recordarle que tenía razón, maldita sea, ¡Tenía razón! Pero no aceptaría la derrota. "¿También cuando nos besamos pensé en ti?"

Y se desato el león, es como si aquellas palabras hubiesen activado el switch del Arnold posesivo que nunca creyo que existiera.

Arnold le miro con furia y la cogió de los brazos. "¿Te beso?". La pregunta debería de ser ¿Se besaron?, pero al parecer Arnold estaba demasiado seguro de que ella no había iniciado ni correspondido el beso y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse humear de los celos.

"Nos besamos. ¿Tienes algún problemhhhh…." Eso basto para que Arnold perdiera el poco auto control y atrapara los rosados labios de la furica rubia. Esta vez, sin embargo, Helga no tardo en corresponder la caricia, llevando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello para profundizar el beso.

La lengua de Helga fue la que esta vez se apodero de la de Arnold y sus manos acariciaban con sutileza sus dorados cabellos. No supieron cuánto tiempo paso hasta que se apartaron por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, que les obligo a buscar aire.

"Realmente me vuelves loco" declaro Arnold sus manos en la cintura de Helga para mantenerla pegada a él.

"Tenía que regresártela por hacerme pensar que necesitaba terapia y electroshocks" respondió con una media sonrisa.

"Lo siento".

"Deberíamos irnos yendo a mi casa?" Arnold arqueo una ceja.

"¿Me estas invitando como bola de pelos o como Arnold?" pregunto con una sonrisa engreida.

"Eso depende… ¿Cuál de los dos puede hacerme más feliz?" La falsa altanería de Arnold se esfumo al escuchar eso, el color se le subió hasta las orejas al entender el doble significado.

"Helga antes de eso quiero decirte algo … yo… La verdad es que nunca fue mi intención acercarme a ti de la forma en la que lo hice y puedo entender que te sintieras traicionada, después de todo confiabas mucho en mi forma de … gato. Pero me intrigo mucho tu forma de ser . . . al principio solo fue un poco de gracia por como hablabas conmigo en mi otra forma sin importarte que no podía contestarte nada, pero después cuando te conoc en pues esta apariencia y ver tu actitud tosca y agresiva, totalmente diferente a la chica solitaria que había ayudado a un gato mal herido. Me hizo querer acercarme más a ti y sin embargo tu no aceptabas a Arnold, pero si lo hacías con bola de pelos. Eso hizo que … una parte de mí se sintiera celoso de mi otro yo" confeso avergonzado. "Por eso desaparecí esa semana y cuando ese vagabundo te hirió por mi culpa yo-" Hizo una pausa "Decidí ser honesto contigo. Aunque para ese momento apenas me estaba dando cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía ti."

La rubia escuchaba todo, sin saber realmente que contestar.

"Entonces Mickey trato de acercarse a ti y … creo que me ganaron los celos. Cuando te ataqué y casi terminamos, bueno tu sabes… fue cuando tuve que admitir mis sentimientos y decirte la verdad. Estaba muy asustado, pero no quería seguir mintiéndote" Terminó de decir. El silencio se apodero del lugar, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el eco de la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo a sus espaldas.

"¿Que sentimientos cabeza de balón?"

"Te amo Helga. Y no puedes decir que no te conozco porque gracias a mi otra forma estoy seguro de que te conozco mejor que nadie, mejor que incluso Gerald o Mickey"

"Yo … no sé si esto que siento es amor Arnold. No voy a mentirte. Se que siento algo muy fuerte por ti... pero asegurarte que es amor sería mentirte. Pero si sé que yo… te quiero Arnold." Era la frase que más le había costad decir en toda su vida. Pero decía en serio cada palabra. Lo había estado pensando desde hacía tiempo, es por eso que actuaba más agresiva y ruda con él. Su amabilidad, caballerosidad y simpatía habían cautivado su corazón, aunque la mayoría de esos gestos no se los había dirigidó a ella. Después de todo era su forma de ser lo que le había conquistado no la galantería.

Arnold tomo la mano de la rubia y se encaminaron juntos sosteniendo con ello no solo sus manos si no también sus nuevos sentimientos. La rubia también lo amaba, Arnold estaba seguro de ello. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo aceptara. Mientras disfrutarían su nueva y creciente relación.

* * *

Bueno. Este es el ultimo capitulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Le falta unicamente el epilogo. Que estare subiendo ... no lo sé xD. No les mentire. Ahora quiero escribir alguno de mis otros fanfics. Que no he podido actualizar. Quiero sobre todo un fic que le prometí a cierta amiga que me debe la bruja y el sapo cofcofmarimorantecofcof jajajaja pero ya veremos. :) Los amo. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. De verdad todos son hermosos, se los agradesco. No es obligación de ustedes hacerlo, pero me animan mucho a seguir. De verdad gracias!

Hasta la proxima Kalun.


End file.
